A LONG Journey Ahead
by FallenFan77
Summary: After one wish was made before the Sacred Jewel shattered again, Kagome was turned to that of a young girl at the age of seven. With Kagome in that state, how would this change her stubborn and hot headed hanyou? Dangers lie ahead, sneaky tricks, confusion and gaining memory. Short summary, but fluffy cuteness. Chapter 23, Chapter 24, last chapter 25: Did I ever tell you. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Helllloooo everybody! This is my third story. I know that i was going to post a new one called One Love Two Hearts Three Words, but then suddenly as i was walking an idea just popped into my head as quick as you can say Inu! Well, i hope i get some reviews for this story to see how it is so far. I'll just hit it off with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I herby declare that, i do not own Inuyasha therefore it is NOT mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

X

"NARAKU!" a half dog demon's shout was heard as he and his group were charging at the said half demon that was waiting for them.

What they did not know was that he had something planned. "Kagura, you and Kanna may leave. Or you could stay here and perish," Naraku said to his detachments. The wind yokai and nothing yokai compared looks as they were surprised to see the one who held their hearts tell them to go away.

"Are you or are you not doing what you were told," Naraku said as his eyes maintained focus on the group that were now in eye sight.

Kagura did not hesitate for one second, quickly plucking a feather from her hair and it transformed into a featherless ride. She climbed on and so did Kanna, then the both of them soared off into the sky and out of sight.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed as the group were now a few meters away. "Now you have arrived," he said as he smirked at each and every one of them.

Aligned in one line. His eyes trailed to the Miko with raven hair wearing a green and white uniform had her bow and arrows ready. She had a arrow pulled back aiming at the half demon, named Naraku, who has caused her friends so much misery. Next to her was the taijiya with her neko demon cat beside her. The taijiya had her bone like boomerang in mid air to fling it at him.

Then there was the monk beside her with his staff in his hold and on of his hands clasped onto the hand containing the air void that his family was cursed with. Cowering by his legs was the dauntless yet petrified out of it's wits, kitsune. All were behind one person, rather, a half dog demon with his sword getting set to strike.

"I see you brought your friends along to join you in the road to hell, half breed," Naraku commented.

The half dog demon scoffed,"You leave them out of this. If i'll have to go to hell," his expression darkened,"I'll be taking you down with me, if i have to die a thousand times in order to do it."

"Strong words. But, is it enough?" Naraku said as he took out the completed Shikon no Tama.

The taijiya gasped and fell to the floor, choking out the name of the boy in which he had to take the shard from. "Ah, yes that human boy. Such a young age to die isn't it," he taunted her.

She griped onto her hiraikotsu and flung it towards him. _So reckless, _he thought as he dodged it. He sent tentacles at the group.

He watched as he did what he wanted to do in the first place, separate them.

The half dog demon known as Inuyasha took the Miko, Kagome, into his arms and jumped out of the way when one of the tentacles crumbled the place in which they stood as it made compact to the ground. The monk, named Miroku, hastily took hold of the taijiya, Sango, and jumped to the opposite way. The kitsune was dodging the incoming tentacles one by one.

As one was about to grab him, the neko demon took the kitsune, Shippo, by his tail and yanked it out of harms way.

"Why is it always the little guys?!" Naraku heard the kitsune wail.

His layout of his plan was unraveling before his eyes going perfectly as intended in his mind.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Inuyasha lifting up his Tetsusaiga was shout of the ever so famous word, "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku leaped into the air and slightly raised the sacred jewel in the air for the miko to shout her purification arrow at it. At the time the arrow went through the jewel making a bright pink light engulf them for a brief moment, he made a wish.

"Kagome managed to purify it!" the monk, Miroku shouted as he covered his eyes from the eye piercing pink light.

"I have eyes and i could hear you damn fine!" Inuyasha shouted, with his arm holding onto Kagome's waist and covering her partially with his fire rat haori.

"I'm going blind!" Shippo wailed on as he was buried his face into the fur of the transform saber like cat form of Kirara.

Even with the purifying energy surging from the jewel, Naraku had to flee, but then he wanted them to do something in the meanwhile as he recuperrated and that was, yes, he let a little of what ever demonic strength left and shattered it. He kept a piece of it for safe keeping and for the real battle in the end to hold up until it was time.

Inuyasha squinted a little, looking from the jewel to their enemy but the sound of breaking glass was heard. His ears perked and in horror and despair was it that the jewel shattered and scattered, _again. _

The weight beside him changed. The enemy was, _gone._ Losing whatever chance he had to defeat Naraku. _Damn it all, damn him to hell, once i kill the bastard. For now i have to look for the fucking shard again. DAMMIT! _Inuyasha cursed mentally.

"Naraku come back here you-!" Sango cursed out as she threw hiraikotsu at the trees nearby in sheer anger and loss. Miroku covered the kitsune's ears saying,"These are some words in which young children like you need to hear."

"Kagome, are you ok-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he noticed a little girl half the size of Kagome standing where the miko stood. She appeared to be the age around seven or possibly eight.

"K..Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

The little girl had very short hair up to neck length, she reached up and rubbed her blue eyes. The clothing which was her regular uniform was very big for her little petite body. "H-hai?" the child's voice said that was very musical and cheerful alike.

The seven year old's blue eyes trailed up to him and gasped.

"W-who are you?!"

* * *

That was my first chapter and i hoped you all liked it. It is my first chapter for the story, may have been a tad bit on the short side...Wow, i should be going to bed, but i'll be reading some fanfic's. Please review and tell me how it was. Is it good or not?

Mata Ne!

~Fallen~

written: 5/8/13


	2. Chapter 2

Tada! The second chapter of A LONG Journey Ahead, mou i got two reviews but (smiles) it's from my faithful reviewer **fanficwritter tee** who has stuck with me with my first and second stories. (wipes tears) You are truly a loyal person to stick with me. To my niece, **TrueBells**, thank you sweety for reviewing. Tell the fam, i said hello.

Disclaimer: (pulls out megaphone) I declare to all readers out there reading this. I DON'T OWN Inuyasha. (puts it away and goes to story)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

X

X

X

"Mou, where am i?" little seven year old Kagome looked around the scenery before her. All forest, trees, a village nearby, a meadow filled with flowers and the Goshinboku seen in the distance.

"M-mama!" Kagome ran into the direction, she didn't know these people yet they knew her for some reason. _Who are they? They must be_ _cosplayers, _she thought as she continued on running.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, Shippo was scratching his head in confusion, Kirara transformed into her kitten state and jumped into Sango's arms. Inuyasha was left there and watched as the miko who he befriended run away from them shouting out for her mother.

"O-Oi! Where do yo-" he was about to take off after her when Sango pulled him back by his long silver-white hair. "Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't know us because she's only seven years old," she let go of him and closed her eyes to lecture him. "She didn't meet us until she turned fifteen. If you go after her, she'll become scared even more," she reopened her eyes and her mouth opened.

"He left after you didn't hold him back anymore," Shippo sweat dropped. Quickly the kitsune jumped onto Miroku's shoulders to avoid the now furious taijiya who was shouting for the dog demon who was long gone to get little Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears lowered, picking up the shouts of Sango who was angry with him before she finished talking. "Keh, i'll deal with her later. Right now i have to find the wench..._little_ wench."

Kagome ran to the Goshinboku as fast her little legs can carry her, she earned a few scraps from tripping various times over fallen tree branches and tree roots. Once she reached it she didn't find her home, the shrine wasn't there. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was lost to her surroundings.

She looked at the clothing she wore, _i'm not a middle schooler. _It was a bit loose and long that clung to her seven year old body. She dried her tears and sat at the bottom of the Goshinboku. "I want mama, ji-chan, i wonder how Souta is too," she muttered as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Inuyasha followed her scent and found her at their tree. He cautiously walked towards her. Kagome looked up at froze at the sight of the white-silver haired man from her earlier encounter.

She took a branch and held it in front of her,"I have a branch and i'm not afraid to use it," she said. Inuyasha turned his head to the side at what he didn't expect the most.

Kagome bursted into laughter and clutched her stomach,"You should have seen your face." Her eyes widened and she regained her position. "I'm still warning you. My Otou-san said to never talk to strangers," she said in a heartbroken tone. She remembered her father telling her everyday since she was five. At the age of six, her father was killed in a car crash. Tears covered her vision once more.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to her,"I'm...i'm your friend Kagome. I know your okaa-san."

Kagome held her ground, at that moment she noticed a little tweak on top of the one she saw as a stranger to her. She let out a giggle as the ears on his head twitched even more.

Her laugh was a joyful and sweet one that could lift the spirits of the undead into a peaceful rest. Inuyasha had a grin on his face as he heard her laugh even more, he twitched it even more.

Inuyasha sat on the forest floor and crossed his legs. "I won't ever _ever _hurt you Kagome," he told her calmly.

The seven year old took it as a friendly statement as she merely nodded at him. "Who are you? What are you?" She asked with innocent eyes she kept her gaze locked on to his ears.

"My name is Inuyasha and I'm," he hesitated to tell her but after all she did ask him. "I'm a half dog demon. We were fighting with that ba-," the sound of a person clearing their throat was heard behind them stopped him before cursing in front of the seven year old girl.

Inuyasha peered over his shoulder to see Miroku with a sly grin on his face. Shippo was on the monks shoulder. Then left the taijiya, as much as he didn't want to look. She stared at him with a death glare, if that glare were used as a weapon, he was as good as dead.

Miroku stepped forward and Kagome stepped back. "They are friends with us Kagome," Inuyasha reassured her as she looked up at him as he stood up from the ground. "Hai," she said, looking back at the four figures in front of both, her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome-sama, you may not know us but I am Miroku, a monk who has no intentions of harming one little hair on your beautiful head," he said as he gave her a smile. With the stick in her hand she gripped it tight and threw it at his head.

Some how some where in her mind, told her it was the right thing to do in her case. Inuyasha smirked at what she did and so did Sango who in which mumbled about perverted monks.

Then came a boy with auburn hair, emerald eyes and a...tail? She eyed it with curiosity. "I'm Shippo a fox demon if know see because of my feet, ears and tail," on cue his tail moved a bit side to side and made a smile spread across Kagome's face.

The woman in with kind brown eyes and hair into a ponytail walked up to her holding a cat with, two tails?! What world did she appear in? The question rattled in her brain, consuming everything that was going on.

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara," the woman said as she showed Kagome the said cat demon who mewed.

"Hi," Kagome said, nervously looking the two.

Sango smiled and took a few steps back to give the scared seven year old space to recuperate.

"Alright enough introductions. We should go to the village now and talk to the old hag about what has happened," Inuyasha said as he began to walk down in the direction. Kagome hurriedly followed him and stood by his side.

"She is so cute," Sango squealed as she followed them. Shippo nodded," It makes me feel like a big brother. I just hope we get our old Kagome back."

Miroku rubbed the place in which the girl hit him with," She is feisty like her older self." Sango rolled her eyes and smack the back of his head,"You needed that you idiot." He sighed and nodded,"Perhaps you are right," he said sneakily rubbing her rear end.

As Inuyasha walked beside seven year old Kagome, he heard a few shouts behind them and a slap. "Idiot," he muttered, he knew the lecher would try something sooner or later.

Kagome lifted her hand, then forced it back again, but lifting it once more. Inuyasha felt a small hand hold onto his. He looked down to see a frightened Kagome, her eyes darting to and fro from the slap and the village that was nearing by.

This was going to one hell of a journey. Inuyasha sighed, _Naraku_ _you_ _bastard. I have to deal with mini wench for a while until we get the shards and the Shikon no Tama back together. _Inuyasha stopped in his tracks thinking one last thing before they finally reached the village. _  
_

_Can Kagome see the shards? Does she have spiritual powers in her in her seven year old age?_

* * *

Alrighty that was chapter two and boy it was sooo hard to write it on my phone. It will replace words and I actually wanted to throw it at the wall. It was driving me NUTS! Okay, so please review and tell me how it was. I would like to hear er scratch that, read your review to see what your opinions are.

Mata Ne!

~fallen~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **BlackGoldmoonsLight,** **Mew'smeow **and **MisakiBlossomsLove**, for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. Thank you, **InuRockzForLife, **and **fanficwritter tee** for reviewing as well. **OreoFresa, **thank you for favoriting and following my story. **MidnightMoonlitKitten**, thanks for favoriting and to **Meow Cute and Fluffy** for following.

Now, before we go to the story i'd like a mic please. (taps it and a small boom, erupts. And Fallen clears her throat.) Dislcaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. No matter how i badly i want to. I don't. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. (nods once and bows a little) That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

X

X

X

Inuyasha held onto Kagome's small hand. They were near Kaede's village. There were many villagers passing by. Inuyasha's once pride grin disappeared, here he was holding the hand of a child. If these so called 'chem-mur-as' or those things that were used to take pictures with the flash and high quality in Kagome's time was invented, he would have a dozen of them villagers trying to take one of him.

He could smell the scent of fear in Kagome who tightened her grip on his hand. Kagome didn't want to let go of his hand, she in someways felt _safest _with him by her side. It was as if she was a princess and he was her royal protector.

"N-ne, Inuyasha-kun, where are we going?" Kagome asked with her eyes ever so bright with curiosity. She looked into his golden brown eyes.

"No formalities. Just call me Inuyasha. We're going to see the old hag, Kaede and ask if she can do anything about..well," he mumbled the next part in which she didn't obviously hear him say.

"D-demo, i want to go see my Okaa-san, she must be worried," Kagome said as she let go of his hand and cutely crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to face her before kneeling down to meet her gaze. "I will take you to your okaa-san but first we need to figure out what has happened." He looked at her in the eye, _maybe the regular wench is in there somewhere. _"Kagome. You trust me don't you?" he asked her.

Kagome took a few moments to think about what he has asked her. "I think so," she said shyly as she looked at the village in the distance.

Inuyasha nodded and continued on walking. Kagome took it as to follow him and held his hand once more for reassurance. "Who is Kaede-sama?" she asked. "She's a miko who makes medicines with herbs." "Oh," she said stretching the 'o' to understand him.

What seemed liked hours, they finally reached the village.

When Inuyasha saw Kaede, he pulled Kagome ruffly and made his way to the elder miko. Kagome looked at the elder lady, _she looks like a pirate with the eye patch on._ She noticed the elder miko turn to Inuyasha and Kagome quickly hid behind Inuyasha's hakama. "I see ye have returned. Where is houshi-sama, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, and Shippo?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome's here. The others are somewhere behind us," he told her. "Us? But i only see-" Kaede began when she noticed a little head poke out from behind the half demon. "Naraku made a wish and turn Kagome into a child. She doesn't know us. Is there any way to reverse it?" Inuyasha asked, he was quite impatient when the elder miko didn't answer right away.

"Do ye have the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.

His hands balled into fists,"Just before Kagome purified it, it would have seemed that Naraku shattered it with the demonic energy he had in him. That was before he wished on it when it was still complete. He must have planned it from the beginning."

Kaede nodded and walked to the semi frightened seven year old girl. "Need not to worry child. I am a friend of yours," Kaede told her. Kagome looked at the elder miko and gave her a court nod. Kaede smiled back at her, "Kagome. Do ye mind getting something for me?" she asked. Kagome looked at her and then at Inuyasha who was looking off somewhere, _If Inuyasha can her trust so can i._

Kagome nodded as Kaede told her what type of herb to get her. Both the elder miko and hanyou watched the girl walk off into the fields.

"So Naraku managed to cause more trouble to ye," Kaede said.

"Hai. Damn bastard," he spat,"Once we find him. I'm going to kill him."

"Don't be so rash Inuyasha. We first need to turn Kagome back to normal. **_If_** she can not turn back, then she'll have to grow up like any other child in her time. Ye must explain it to her mother and Kagome herself," Kaede informed him.

"Keh, it's sure as hell Kagome won't be a pup for long. We **_will_** find a way to change her back," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kaede raised a brow,"When has ye been so concerned about Kagome? I thought ye would be glad that she won't be such a bother. After all that has happened yesterday."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes,"Lay off my back old hag. Kagome still needs to help us with the jewel shards."

"Ah...i still see you have not changed. Why is it that ye can not see what is in front of them, but is blinded by another," Kaede told him. The elder miko turned to her hut. "Bring Kagome once she comes with the herb i asked her to bring."

_What the hell was that suppose to mean?_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked into the direction in which Kagome went in search for the herb.

"INUYASHA!" he heard Shippo call out to him as the kitsune jumped on top of his head. "Quit your shoutin' i can hear ya," he said taking the kitsune by his tail and threw him off to the side.

"Ouch," Shippo said as he rubbed a small bump that formed from hitting his head on the cold hard ground. The kitsune got back up on his fox like feet and looked around. "Huh? Where is Kagome? Is she with Kaede? Did you find a way to change her back?" Shippo asked Inuyasha so many questions.

"Grrr. Would you stop talkin' i swear one more word from you and you'll be tossed into the wolf's den as dinner." Inuyasha told Shippo who backed up and ran to his companions who were just arriving.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Inuyasha bellowed at them. Miroku and Sango seemed distracted. "Are ya going to answe-" Inuyasha began to say when he smelled the scent of a demon.

The gang noticed a group of farmers running away. "Demon!" one shouted. "You must help us!" another said to Miroku.

"Calm down and tell us where the demon is," Miroku said to them.

"In." "The demon is-" "It's at," many said at the same time.

Sango groaned,"One at a time please."

"By the fields!" the last farmer shouted.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. _No,_ he thought.

"Inuyasha you are pale. Is something-" Miroku said as he looked at his half demon friend who was as pale as a fishes belly.

They heard a child's ear splitting scream off in the distance. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted and ran full speed ahead.

Sango mounted on the transformed Kirara, with Shippo holding for dear life by Kirara's tail to catch up with Inuyasha.

Miroku began running after them,"Don't leave me behind!" he shouted.

xxxx

Kagome hummed to herself a lullaby. It was one her mother would sing to her to fall asleep. She remembered the type of herb the lady asked her to bring. It was a bit hot outside now that she thought about it. Even what she wore made her feel like she was dying in the suns heat. She had an elastic hair band to pull her shortish hair into a small ponytail.

She walked by the small stream and stared at the reflection in the water. Something didn't feel right. She pulled her hair back but something pricked her finger. Kagome took the thing which caused a small cut on her finger to form and bleed. She found it to be a pink shard of something.

Her ocean blue eyes trailed to the farmers who were fixing the crops by the river just across from where she was.

The farmers looked up and stared at her then they gave her a smile. As quick as they did, their smiles faded and were replaced with fear. They took off and left a dumbfound Kagome wondering what she did wrong to give them such a scare.

"The jewel shard...human...give it to me," a crisp and menacing voice said behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and a lump formed in her throat.

She held the shard in her hand and pressed it to her chest. _In my head something is telling me to protect it. _She thought as she gave a "mean" look at the figure in front of her.

It was a creepy sight to her. The creature in which in her case was some sort of sluggish-fly creature with black raven wings on it's back, a snake like tongue that would hiss at her every movement, it's scaly skin had green slime over it. Kagome shuddered and focused on the village in the corner of her eye. _Maybe i can run for it, _the creature lunged at her and she barely managed to escape when the demon's tongue wrapped around her ankle. _ I-Inuyasha tasukete!_ she shouted mentally, she did the only thing she can do. Scream.

She heard someone cry out for her and it gave her hope.

"I-INUYASHA!" she shouted.

* * *

Now that was chapter three folks, i'll update later on today for all my stories. For some odd reason, in my inbox for emails isn't telling me my mail and it's driving me to insanity. Now i won't be able to figure out who is sending me reviews. I'll have to fix that right...now. Wish me luck!

Hakama: is the pants of Inuyasha's fire rats robe.

Tasukete: means help me

P.S: I would like it if you guys check out animelover1399's story called, My Inuyasha Story :) it's really cool and i love it. So if you don't mind checking it out, i would like you to.

Mata Ne!

~Fallen~


	4. I'll Protect You

Thank you for waiting for a while, i'm sorry i haven't updated in such a while. So here to make it up here's, chapter four everybody and thank for all of those who reviewed such as; **InuRocksForLife**, **Arianna-hime, booksareawesome (**p.s i'm not japanese but i am learning the language**), fanficwritter tee, InuKagz4everfan, RubyRose101, TrueBells, GoldBlackmoonsLight, NalieSummerDreamer, Mew'smeow, MisakiBlossomsLove, Glon Morski (**it means so much coming from you, thank you for your review. I love your story!) **silentlightforest**.

Disclaimer: I, in no world or planet where ever in the universe, own Inuyasha. All rights go to it's proper owner. This is **fanfic**tion for heaven's sake!

* * *

_'I will always find you. I will always protect you. I won't let you down. I promise'_

-C.J Redwine, Defiance

* * *

**Chapter 4**

X

X

X

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran faster with every fiber in his body. A scent caught his nose, his golden orbs widened with trepidation and ire. It was the scent of Kagome's blood. It's smell was blocking out his viability to concentrate and his sense of direction.

"Don't you die on me. Not when we need you the most. You are not dying! Wench! You hear me!" _If anything happens to Kagome...__i'm suppose to protect her dammit, _He thought as he was broke through the forest.

Inuyasha finally arrived in the clearing and saw Kagome dangling from the disturbing youkai's tongue. The young girl was going closer to it's gigantic mouth that was wide open to pull her in.

"Hey ugly, leave the girl alone," Inuyasha coldly said at it with a snarl.

"A half breed, telling me what to do. It'sss, pitiful," the youkai hissed at him, it's grip was tighter on Kagome's ankle that made her cry out. The youkai took her by the back of her shirt with it's insect like claws instead of it's tongue, before inching her closer to it's monstrous mouth.

"I..Inuyasha," she whispered with fear as it was lowering her to it's mouth.

His eyes narrowed. Inuyasha felt his own blood boiling with anger. _  
_

"Go away filthy half breed, once i get the shard from the girl. I'll come after you if you dare to involve," the youkai said.

_So that's what the bastard what after, _Inuyasha thought as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill you for hurting her," Inuyasha said.

"Is that a threat?" The youkai questioned.

"No. It's a promise. Because i protect Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he dived in to slice the demon's hold on Kagome.

The youkai screeched in pain and released the child that was being held by it.

Inuyasha sped up to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I got ya," he told the girl who was trembling in his arms. She gave him a small smile to make sure he knew she was alright.

"You got lucky there half breed," the youkai said as it took Inuyasha off guard and threw him backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with worry.

The youkai switched it's gaze to the girl,"Give me the sssshard!" it hissed as it opened it's mouth wider than ever.

Inuyasha got up and cursed to himself. Locking eyes with little Kagome before he knew it, the youkai plummeted it's mouth over the young girl. Once the mouth was filled the youkai jumped and moved to the side. Inuyasha could no longer feel his pulse, as if his heart stopped.

Kagome, she wasn't standing there anymore. She was inside the belly of the beast.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged Tetsusaiga and swiped it at the youkai's claws.

The youkai was beginning to change in form,"At lassst," it said regenerating the claw it just lost.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha screamed in pure rage swinging Tetsusaiga at it again cutting off the head. The next thing he did was cut it's leg, blood of the youkai splattered all over the half demon's face and clothing.

Inuyasha threw tetsusaiga onto the ground and plunged his hand into the youkai who was trying to regenerate itself. In all truth, it was disgusting to him but he felt that the young girl wasn't hurt. _Damn it Kagome, i'll never let you out of my fucking sight again. Kami, please be alive. _He felt an arm and pulled it towards himself.

Out came a little girl curled up in a ball covered with green slime. She was crying from the horror she just went through and the thought of no one getting her out. She cleared her eyes as much as she could and noticed silver and red standing before her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out with happiness and flung her small body at him, clinging to him for dear life. On the other hand, Inuyasha moved quick and caught the girl making them both fall back to the ground.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her looking at her bruised ankle. "I'm okay," she said in a hushed tone.

He cursed under his breath and wiped her face with his haori. "Can you see better?" he asked her. The girl nodded in response and sniffled a few cries and tears back.

"I smelt blood," he began to say as he crouched down to meet her eye level.

"Where are you bleeding?" he then questioned.

Kagome blinked several times,"Eh? Oh you mean," she said bringing her hand up to see her pricked finger.

Inuyasha tumbled over onto the ground, his foot twitched.

"I got hurt when i picked this out of my hair," Kagome told him showing him the shard in her small palm. _She can still see the shards, _he sighed in relief.

"That's a shard of the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha told her. "Sou ka. I just thought that was only a made up story so that ji-chan can put me to sleep. I didn't think it would be real," she said. "Where are the others. Sango-chan and Shippo-chan and Miroku-sama. I'm hungry. Being in that demon's stomach really scared me Inuyasha. I hope that doesn't happen again. When will i get to see my okaa-san? Can i go see her now? She must be really worried," Kagome said.

_I guess the wench talks as much as she does when she grows up. Does she ever shut up? _Inuyasha said with his ears laid flat on his head as the little girl continued on with her ranting. He could hear footsteps closing by them. Inuyasha raised his arm to shield the little girl who was just speaking to herself. "I would like oranges for a snack but they are too sweet and kind of sour too. Ne, where are we now?" the girl rambled on and on.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" the others were running to where they were. Inuyasha growl suppressed and took Kagome's hand and walked them to the others.

"Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed at them.

"Inuyasha, my okaa-san said that it isn't good to say bad words," Kagome said crossing her arms rather cutely from Sango's point of view.

"What happened? What did we miss?" Miroku asked walking over to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, running to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, Inuyasha saved me. The demon is gone now," she told the kitsune.

Shippo looked down to see a small but visible crater in the ground. Sango also noticed and spoke up.

"Did she say the word-" Sango began to say when Inuyasha's ears twitched and waved his hands in the air. "Don't say it! The wench doesn't know and i would like to not get...," Inuyasha trailed on with his eyes slowly looking at Kagome.

The other's felt sympathy for him but sometimes he did needed the word to be said at some times. It caught the attention of the young girl.

"Say what?" Kagome asked with her eyes filled with amusement and curiosity. The others laughed nervously,"It's nothing Kagome-chan," Sango said to the girl with a smile.

Kagome nodded, although she did think long and hard about it, _what word would that be? _She shrugged, it didn't matter to her. She'll figure it out sometime.

"Kagome-chan, did you get hurt?" Sango asked her now noticing the bruise on her ankle that was beginning to show even more.

The little girl gazed up at the sky then to the taijiya. "The scary demon had me by it's tongue," she shuddered as she said it.

Sango nodded and took her hand,"Let's go. We should have Kaede-sama check that out," she said. Kagome nodded in response. The girls mounted on Kirara and headed for the village along with Shippo. Once they were out of sight, Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

"So you are willing to let Kagome-sama stay here with us?" the monk asked Inuyasha with a brow arched up intent on hearing the half demon's answer.

Inuyasha shrugged,"I don't know. It's up to her but i," he trailed on and looked in the direction in which the girls and Shippo left in.

"You want her to stay, but you are too afraid," Miroku said with a sly grin on his face.

Inuyasha thumped him on the head,"Quit being a lecher. I don't want her getting hurt like she did today. If she died," Inuyasha sighed then growled to himself.

"Where are you going?" Miroku questioned as he watched the confused hanyou walk off.

Inuyasha didn't want to answer the monks question. He went in the direction of the village not bothering to get there in a rush. Inuyasha took the time to clear his mind of a few things. He thought about Kagome's near-to-death experience and the way the youkai almost hurt her. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He thought of one last thing and that was.

_I'll protect you Kagome. It's a promise i intend to keep. _

* * *

I'm sorry i haven't been able to update on this story. I just hope i get good reviews :) Thank you for those who are taking their time for reading my story.

Mata ne!

~Fallen~


	5. It Just Means That They Have a Heart

Now for the long awaited update, i give you chapter five of my story. I was planning on updating friday but due to test complications i had to study. Good news is that it's almost summer vacation. Yet when there's good news, there's always bad news. So here it goes. I'll have to started updating less but i will try my very hardest to update more, i have exams coming up in less than two weeks and i'm freaking out about them, so enough me talking, let's get on with the story. P.S: Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favorited or followed my story and last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And i don't own quote either.

* * *

_'Crying does not mean the person is weak, it means that the person has a heart' _

-Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 5**

X

X

X

"Is ye feeling better?" Kaede asked as she wrapped a bandaged cloth over the little girl's ankle that was a little swollen. "Yes lady Kaede, arigato," Kagome said smiling cheerfully at the older woman. Kaede smiled back, a few seconds after her expression changed to seriousness,"Now ye be careful. From the look of ye's bruise it was serious than it looks."

"Hai, Kaede-sama," Sango heard Kagome say as she stepped into the hut. She was in the village to get somethings. Sango watched as the little girl nodded so much she appeared to be one of those bobble heads Kagome told her about one day before she was turned into a child.

"Here Kagome-chan, i have a kimono for you," Sango said handing her a light blue kimono with pink flowers decorated on it. "Kawaii," Kagome said as she was handed the kimono. Shippo waited outside as Kagome changed into it. Once she was done, Sango squealed when she noticed how cute she was in it almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Sango-chan...can't...breathe," Kagome said trying to gasp for air. "Oh gomen, Kagome-chan," Sango said. Said girl nodded, Shippo ran into the room and noticed her bandaged ankle.

"Are you in pain Kagome?" Shippo asked as he sat next to her. Usually before she turned into a child, Shippo would be so worried that he would jump into her arms and ask if she was alright, he couldn't due to the situation that was going on. "No, Shippo-chan, i'm feeling much better thanks to Kaede-sama. Do you want to go out and play for a little while?"she asked the kitsune. Shippo smiled and nodded.

Kagome got up at hit him playfully on arm,"Tag your it," she said as she laughed as she ran out of the hut. "Come on Shippo-chan! You're suppose to tag me so i can chase you!" she shouted from outside.

Shippo was dumbfounded at first not knowing what to do but when he heard her shouts he ran out and chased her. From inside the hut, Sango and Kaede could hear the blissful laughter of Kagome, it would seem that the young girl and kitsune did not go far from the hut.

Sango sighed. "Is ye troubled by something?" Kaede asked her. Sango shook her head,"No. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Kagome-chan. Is there any herb that can change her back?" she asked the miko.

"Nay, there is no such herb as powerful as that. We will wait patiently, but ye must embark on a journey to complete the shikon no tama again. Is ye willing to do this a second time?" the elderly miko asked the taijiya. Sango proudly nodded,"Of course Lady Kaede. I..We have to do this for Kagome-chan."

Kaede smiled as she mixed some herbs together,"Well. It is a _long_ journey ahead of ye for all," the miko chuckled. Sango smiled,"Yes i know," her brows furrowed when she thought, _i hope Miroku keeps that hand of his to himself. Or else he'll get the whacking of his life from hiraikotsu. _

From outside, Kagome shouted,"You can't catch me Shippo-chan!" as she ran from the kitsune. She bumped into someone and fell backwards. "Itai," she muttered as she got up. Kagome looked up and noticed Inuyasha standing in front her. Her smile brightened as she got up and hugged him,"Inuyasha! Kaede-sama bandaged my ankle. Look you see?" She questioned as she step back and showed him her bandaged foot. Inuyasha nodded,"That's good. Does...does it hurt?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head,"No. Why is everyone worrying so much? Where is Shippo-cha-," she was hit playfully when a sneaky kitsune crept up next to them. Just when he was about to run away, Inuyasha took him by his tail not seeing that the two of them were playing a game. "Hey runt, you can't be hitting Kagome like that," he said shaking him a little.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began to say making him stop shaking poor Shippo who was mumbling something about pretty birds as his eyes were going in spirals. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She turned towards Inuyasha,"Shippo-chan and I are playing a game." She twiddled her thumbs as she looked at the ground. "D-do you want to play with us?" she asked him.

_P-play? _Inuyasha took a step back flabbergasted at what she just asked him to do. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words to answer.

"My, you look very adorable in that kimono Lady Kagome," a voice said behind them. Miroku came at the precise moment, _great._

"Watch it monk," Inuyasha said giving him a cold glare over his shoulder.

"Well she is for her age. I have only seen her school uniform, but never in a kimono such as that," Miroku added.

Kagome was slightly embarrassed and something in her mind was telling her to hit him with something like she did before. "Arigato Miroku-sama," she said as she noticed Shippo waiting for her to catch him. "Oh, gomen nasai Shippo-chan. Let's play!" she said merrily. The two of them continued their game.

"Well are you Inuyasha?" Miroku said with his brow arched up and giving him a cheeky smile. _So the pervert got here after all, damn him,_ Inuyasha growled at the monk as he gave him another death glare.

"Well?"Miroku tormented the confused half demon.

"Well what Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Are you going to play with Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha told him.

"Ooo, you said a bad word," Kagome said as she promptly stopped in the middle of her game,"You can't say that, it's mean to say to other people."

"Yes Inuyasha. It hurts me deeply," Miroku said lowering his head. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles,"Be quiet," he hissed at him. "Now was that so hard to say? Instead of saying and I quote 'shut up' in front of little Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked him. A vein popped and Inuyasha started to chase the monk yelling that he was dead meat.

"Did i say something wrong?" Kagome whispered to Shippo who was standing next to her. The kitsune opened his mouth to say something but instead he shrugged.

"I don't understand," Kagome whined to herself scratching her head. "You will understand when your older," Shippo said. "What? But you're a kid too you know. I'm a big girl," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Sure you are Kagome," Inuyasha said after he knocked Miroku out when he caught him.

"I know you are being sarcastic. My daddy," she said with a sad tone when she mentioned her father, it caught Inuyasha's attention,"He told me when a person is being sarcastic. And you are being just that," she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Am not," Inuyasha said,"I'm just saying the truth."

"You are too. Don't lie to me," Kagome said.

"Ne, Miroku, it seems that they fight as much before Kagome turned into a pup," Shippo said. "Ah, things don't change no matter how old they are," Miroku retorted.

Shippo's tail started to shake. "Um..." he began to say. "You sense that too. It seems that there is an demonic aura headed this way. It's weak if you ask me," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha. There's a demon approaching," Miroku said raising his staff.

"Demon?" Kagome said in a scared tone as she quickly hid behind Inuyasha.

"Stay right behind me. Miroku, Shippo. Watch over Kagome. Don't let her out of your sight," he growled to them not affording to lose her once more.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked Kagome. "She's with Kaede-sama," Kagome retorted as she trembled with fear.

The ground started to rumble and out from it a youkai sprung out and knocked Miroku, Shippo and Kagome aside.

"The jewel shard," it demanded as it looked at Kagome who was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Get out of here Miroku along with Kagome and Shippo!" Inuyasha said as he was about to use his tetsusaiga and kill the demon with the Kaze no Kizu.

"No need to tell me twice!" Miroku shouted as he got up helping the two children up and ran off with them.

"Half breed step aside so i can get my jewel shard," the demon said.

_Half breed? _Kagome heard the demon say, _why would the demon say that? I know Inuyasha told me he was a half dog demon but the way the demon said it sounded mean and cold. _

They reached the hut where Sango and Kaede were sitting by a fire. "What has happened? Why is ye so-" "A demon is attacking, but Inuyasha is taking care of it," Miroku said to the elder miko.

"I see," Kaede told him. Kagome looked around and saw that no one was going out to see what was going on.

"Hello aren't you?" She said.

"Aren't we what Kagome-sama?" Miroku said.

Kagome stopped her foot on the floor,"Aren't any of you going to help him?" Kagome said looking at each of them.

"Inuyasha is a strong demon," Miroku told her. "Half demon," Shippo corrected. "Yes well ha-" Miroku began to say.

"Don't call him that, i know he is one but-," Kagome said with her face down casted as she looked at the floor. She shook her head and everyone exchanged looks.

"If no one is going to help him," Kagome looked at the door, the young girl noticed a bow and arrow near the entrance to the door. "I will!" she said with determination. Before anyone could say anything Kagome dashed, taking the arrow and bow running out of the hut.

"Kagome!" the others called out.

She ran as if life depended on it. "Kagome!" said girl could hear Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kaede shouted out for her.

"Keh, you bastard, where did you think you were going," Inuyasha said clawing at the youkai.

"Half breed, i would never miss out on a fight to eliminate a weak hanyou," the youkai said to him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear some shouts in the distance. _Now what is going on, _Inuyasha said. He was caught off guard and the youkai had it's poison claws going straight at him giving him no time to dodge it. "Damn it," he cursed under his breathe.

Out of no where an arrow giving off a radiate pink light zipped past him and hit the youkai on the place where a heart would be at. Inuyasha at first thought it was Kikyo who shot it, but his eyes widened to see Kagome holding a bow, her face was stern and her eyes narrowed.

_Kagome, _he thought as the wind blew past them. Her expression changed into a more content one when she noticed him still standing.

"Kagome what are you doing here? I told you to stay with the others and-" he smelt salt water. Kagome dropped the bow and ran to him,"Are you okay? I thought you would get hurt and the others weren't coming. I was worried that you could have gotten killed," her blue eyes were watery as she looked at him.

Inuyasha sighed, _it's so like her. At least she has her spiritual powers, but didn't Kagome tell me_ before-

"Inuyasha. Why do those youkai call you half breed? Why not by your real name?" Kagome asked him with a questioning look. He was addled, his ears twitched to see if he heard her right.

_"_It doesn't matter Kagome," he told her. She raised her hands and clenched them into tight fists,"Yes it does. I can see it in your eyes." "It doesn't matter, it doesn't bother me at all and-" "Liar, yes it does. Those youkai are like bullies, i know how it feels to be called names," Kagome's head lowered so that he won't be able to look her in the eye. "Kago-"

"I don't like it when youkai or people call you that. _You are Inuyasha_ not that other name," tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry," she told him. "What are you sorry for..." he was about to call her wench, but in her current condition he scratched his cheek not knowing how to deal with the situation, he wasn't good with the runt, usually he would just thump him on the head. Although, how was he going to deal with miniature wench.

"For being a baby," she told him. Inuyasha sighed,"Sometimes people have to shed tears," he retorted. Kagome smiled a little and looked up at the sky,"My Otou-san said that crying will make us seem that we are weak, but that's not true," Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha directly in the eye,"It just means they have a heart."

Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile. "He's right," Inuyasha said in a whisper that the young girl that was next to him wasn't able to hear him.

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter out of the five of them. So as i said earlier in the author's note, i'll try my hardest to update this story and for Dead Inside But Still Alive and What Is To Be Expected. I have another story coming up after i'm done with one out of the three i'm doing, the summaries are in my other story, Dead Inside But Still Alive, you can go see and tell me which one you'd like to read next. As i usually say,

Mata ne!

~Fallen~


	6. What brings you Happiness

Hi everyone and thanks for reading yet another chapter of my story. It's chapter six and i want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and i never will.

* * *

"_The most important thing is to enjoy your life—to be happy—it's all that matters." _  
- Audrey Hepburn

* * *

**Chapter 6**

X

X

X

The group were sitting in Kaede hut, Miroku, Sango and Kaede were discussing terms that included Naraku. While Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were sitting down on the other side of the hut. Kagome taught Shippo how to play tic tac toe, she won him two out of three times. Even though he tried to show disinterest Inuyasha was quite fond of the game. Several games of playing and countless times of Shippo wailing that he couldn't beat her, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can i go see my Okaa-san now?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him, she started to blink rather rapidly waiting for his answer.

"Ummm, sure why not," he said as he got up from his place and brush off his haori. Inuyasha turned to tell the others that he was going to drop her off in her world.

They were all looking at him incredulously. "What?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't always agree with Kagome-chan," Sango said for them.

"Keh so what. She's a kid and she wants to see her mom. Let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

"Yay! I finally get to see my Okaa-san. Ano, Sango-chan. What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked with her head tilted to the left in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing Kagome-chan. Why don't you tell us how it went with your mother and we'll see you in just a little bit," Sango told her with a smile.

"Ok!" Kagome chirped and ran out the hut. "Inuyasha! Wait for me!" she shouted when she noticed Inuyasha going into the forest.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and crouched down. "Huh?" Kagome questioned once she reached him.

"It's easier to get to the well. Now climb on," he said. "Okie dokie," she said.

When she was on his back, the two of them well Inuyasha did most of the running while Kagome took in the scenery are the sun started to set over the horizon. _Kawaii, _she thought as the sky began to change from it's regular baby blue to a orange-light red color. _  
_

Kagome felt them stop and she poked her head over his shoulder and noticed the Bone Eaters Well in front of them. "Here, don't lose this and don't take it off either," Inuyasha told her as he gave Kagome a small jar with a string tightly tied around it with a pink shard inside of it.

The little girl nodded in agreement and placed the string with the jar tied to it safely around her neck. "I promise to not take it off. But one question, why do i have to put it on? And, why are we here?" she asked. "Those are two...argh that doesn't matter. This is how you get here to the feudal era, your mom is back in your time," He told her.

"My time," Kagome repeated. "Yeah, five hundred years in the future," Inuyasha told her. Kagome's eyes widened,"I'm a time traveler!"

"Un, you can say that," Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck trying to figure out by what she meant.

"Sugoi!" Kagome said jumping up and down. She finally calmed down and asked him another question.

"How does it work," she said peering down the well with half of her body over the ledge.

"Well you ju-" Inuyasha said before he was cut off with a child's scream.

Kagome fell over and was going front face into the well, just when she thought she was going to die, blue and black engulfed her and she stared in awe. Inuyasha jumped over the ledge of the well and went in. _Mini wench better be damn okay. _His ears dropped as he imagine being scolded by Mrs. Higurashi for not taking care of her, even if she was just a child. He began to worry even more, _how will her mother take this, Kagome being turned into a pup? _He shook his head and prepared for the worst.

Kagome landed softly on the bottom of the well. She looked around then up noticing it had a shed over it. "Am i home?" she asked to no one really but was answered by a familiar voice.

"Yeah you are," Inuyasha said finally arriving to hear her question. "Keh, what were you thinking leaning over the well like that?" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry, i was just wondering how the time travel works," Kagome said looking down.

"Keh, now you know. But don't do that again," he told her before he picked her up and jumped out of the well.

"Let's go see you Okaa-san," he finally said as he opened the well house doors and walked straight to the home of her family.

Mrs. Higurashi was making dinner while Souta sat down watching tv and her father-in-law was trying to find someway to seal the well which in ever case he tried, it always failed.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, _It must be Inuyasha but where's Kagome? _She thought when she heard him call out for her.

Inuyasha had in his arms and quickly set her down. "Inuyasha!" he heard the kid say calling out to the one he looked up as a role model and hero.

"What's up kiddo," Inuyasha said ruffling Souta's hair.

"Great. Where's Kago-," Souta stared in disbelief at the little girl standing next to his supposed hero.

"K-Kagome?" Souta asked. "Hai?" she retorted, _who is this? _she questioned in her mind.

"Inuyasha welcome how is-" Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room to find a little girl wearing the cutest kimono who looked just like her daughter at that age.

"Mama," Kagome said when she noticed her mother walk in. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she took a step forward. "MAMA!" Kagome cried out and hugged her knees. "It's good to see you mama."

"Demon, what did you do to my granddaughter?" Kagome's grandfather asked Inuyasha walking in with a cane and with Buyo following him.

"I didn't do anything. Hear me out please," Inuyasha begged. "Of course," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile," I know you wouldn't do anything to our Kagome." The comment made Inuyasha blush but it was unnoticeable from their eyes.

After Inuyasha told them the whole story it surprised him how well they took it, except Kagome's grandfather starting saying how the feudal era was a dangerous place for her to be at. It some what bothered Inuyasha that if her grandfather were to say that in which he did, the others would agree and that Kagome may not be able to travel back to his time.

"Oh don't worry, we will let you take Kagome back to the feudal era, but promise me that you'll take good care of my little girl," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I will," Inuyasha said in a serious tone. Moments passed and Inuyasha thought it would be best to give Kagome and her family to some family time. Just when he was half way to the well he heard Kagome shout for him.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around to look down at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. "Back to the others," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, but do you have to go so soon?" she asked.

"There could be a demon and-" he began to say.

"It's my birthday," she said in a hushed tone. Inuyasha was taken aback, has it really been that long? A year? A year in which he met Kagome ever since he was freed from the Goshinboku?

"Oh," was the only thing Inuyasha said.

"Mama went out to buy cake with Souta, they told me they didn't think i would be coming today," she continued. "So, can you please stay with me and stay for my birthday?" she asked him.

"Keh...sure, let's just get you inside before you-" he was interrupted again. _Can't i ever finish a sentence_?

"Look! A shooting star! I can't see so many here but in the feudal era, you can see a blanket of stars in the sky. Make a wish," she said to him.

"Nah, that's alright, you make one. It's your birthday after all," he retorted.

"I know but two wishes in one day is too much. I'm giving you my wish so its best to wish for something," she told him.

"Alright," he said. "You have to close your eyes Inuyasha," she said. "Keh."

"Look like this," she pointed out as she scrunched her nose held her hands tightly together and to her chest and with her eyes closed lightly. She had a warm smile on her face, the same one that she would always have that made Inuyasha feel happy inside all the time, only she would be able to do that to him.

Bring him happiness.

* * *

I hope you guys like that, it's a last minute thing and i really should hit the hay. So as I always say,

Mata ne!

Yours Truly,

~Fallen~


	7. We make wishes on falling stars

Chapter 7! My lucky number haha! OKay, to be honest my favorite chapter was the last one. I had finished my homework and there's only like nine days of school left for me then i have exams when i'm done. Sucks, i don't have school but i still have to go to the school to take exams that are three hours long and if i'm lucky, the weather may not be a killer. I doubt that. So enough of me telling you about school and let's go on with the story, first disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha!

* * *

_"Sometimes we are like stars . We fall to make someone's wish to come true _

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

X

X

X

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the base of the Sacred Tree. After countless times, Kagome, telling Inuyasha how to make a wish he finally gave in. He at first made sure no one was around to. Inuyasha scowled as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No no no," Kagome said with her pointer finger going side to side as if she was a teacher. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes for the umpteenth time.

Kagome used her small hands to clasp his left hand over his right. "Now close your eyes," she told him once more.

"Keh, i don't see the point in this," Inuyasha said, with one eye open.

Kagome gripped her hands in his and made a mad face that any adult would think that it was cute as she pouted. "Do you want me to feel sad?" she asked him. Inuyasha stared into her ocean blue eyes as they shimmered partly because of the full moon that glowed over them and the water that was starting to form tears in her eyes.

_Damn it, i don't want the wench to cry. I hate it when people cry. I hate it when i make her cry. _Inuyasha's ears lowered and he let out a heavy sigh,"Fine," he muttered under his breath and did what the mini wench wanted him to do. _I'm being told what to do by a seven year old who is really suppose to turn sixteen. _Inuyasha felt the small hands of Kagome's move away. He made his wish, as he did so silence was creeping in as the minutes passed.

He opened his golden orbs and saw Kagome smiling at him. "Did you make your wish?" She asked. "Ah," he retorted, he was about to speak again when she cut in. "You can't tell me what you wished for or it won't come true," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha merely nodded slowly to agree to her statement. He was about to relax since there was nothing else to talk about, it was weird that he was talking to Kagome at such a young age when he was use to her when she is older.

"Look!" he heard Kagome shout and he almost fell over. "What is it now?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Kagome narrowed her eyes a little and her smile turned into a frown,"There are fire flies out," she told him.

"Fire what?" Inuyasha questioned as he watched Kagome get up from the ground and walk three feet from where they were. He noticed when she held out her hand and stood still for approximately two to three minutes, after that she quickly but slowly placed her right hand over her left hand that was extended just a few inches from her. Kagome once again smiled gaily and walked over to him. "A fire fly," she told him slowly opening her hands to reveal a bug with small wings and every now and then it will glow a brilliant green.

"I would always come out here and catch them at night," Kagome began to tell him.

_I don't like where this is going, _Inuyasha thought as she continued to say how she caught five of them once.

Kagome's eyes widened with glee. "Come on Inuyasha let's go catch some," she said reaching for his arm.

"Kagome, i don't think i- GAH!" Inuyasha began to say when the young girl took him by his left arm slightly dragging him to the middle of the yard. Kagome began to laugh a musical laughter that made Inuyasha frown yet feel warm inside to see her happy. "What are you laughing at?" he refrained himself from using the word 'wench'. Kagome looked at him,"Why are you so serious?" she asked.

"Hey i asked a question first and i'd like an answer," he told her.

"Stop acting like a big tough guy for once," she said with her arms crossed. "Oh and you have a fire fly on your cute fluffy ears," she smiled as she twirled around when they were surrounded by a gazillion fire flies in the yard.

Inuyasha's right ear twitched due to an irritating buzzing noise. "Damn bug," he muttered as he was about to squish it as if it was Myoga, _I wish. _

"NO!" Kagome shouted, stopping him from making the fire fly's life meet it's demise. "Inuyasha think about it's family. It could be a mama or a papa and it's children could be waiting for it," Kagome said getting the fire fly from his hand. "There there mister fire fly, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt you," she said earning a keh from the said hanyou.

_What's going on here? Usually kagome would freak out about bugs. Well, the Kagome I know freaks about a small weak worm, _Inuyasha thought as he watched her.

"Bye mister fire fly have a safe trip!" Kagome said happily as she released it and the fire fly flew off her finger.

"Kagome, it's time to celebrate your birthday," Mrs. Higurashi said as she and Souta were going up the shrine stairs to see them.

"Inu-onii-chan!" Souta exclaimed as he ran to them. "Nee-chan, how is it being a little kid?" Souta asked her.

"It's...demo..okay, i think?" Kagome said.

"Kids, come on. Kagome here," Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed a tiara on her daughters head. "Today you'll be turning sixteen, but even though you look as if you were seven, we will celebrate it anyways," she told her daughter.

Kagome nodded, Inuyasha explained to her how she was turned into a child. Thinking about the big meanie known as Naraku as so she called him, her brows narrowed at the man who cause the mishap in the first place. _I wonder how i looked like before. There must be pictures in my room. It'll be cool to know, _Kagome sweat dropped, _freaky too. _

The four of them were inside the home. Mrs. Higurashi began to organize banners and placed a happy sixteen one on the wall behind the kitchen table. In the mean time, Souta began to show Inuyasha how to play some video games, Kagome went to her room and looked around.

Kagome saw photos. She laughed a little and was shocked at how she looked when she was or will be when she is older.

"That must be Ayumi, Eri and Yuka," she said to herself as she noticed herself and three other girls in a photo.

She noticed another one by her bed side. "Hey it's them," she said as she looked at Sango, Miroku and Shippo even cute Kirara sitting by a tree. The next one next to the photo was another. Kagome picked it up and blushed a little, it was her, well her older version in Inuyasha's arms. _Are we that close to one another? How long have i known Inuyasha for? _She asked herself in her thoughts.

"Kagome!" the said girl heard her mother from downstairs call her.

Kagome placed the picture on the bed and ran out of the room,"Hai!" she shouted running down the stairs.

"Oi, you're going to fall," Inuyasha said catching her before she missed the last step. She blushed a little and smiled,"Arigato."

Inuyasha put her down and they walked to where her family was waiting.

"My baby is growing up," Mrs. Higurashi said kissing her on the forehead.

"Mom, nee-chan is a baby," Souta pointed out.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her as well. "Now kids don't start fighting, we have a birthday to celebrate," Mrs. Higurashi said patting her two children on the head.

Inuyasha leaned against the back wall. "Time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl," Mrs. Higurashi said and the family began to sing it. He didn't know how it went because he really never celebrated his own so he just watched Kagome smiled happily and blew out her sixteen candles. They began to eat the cake. Inuyasha stood by with his eyes closed, he felt something tugging his haori. He looked down to see Kagome holding a plate,"Here it's yummy," she said.

"No thanks," he told her. "But don't you want some?" Kagome questioned. "Does it have that spicy stuff on it?" he asked her. "No," Kagome retorted and scooped a piece onto the spoon,"Here."

Inuyasha took hold of it and tried it,"Hey, it's not bad. Although nothing beats ramen," he said taking another spoonful of the piece of cake.

Kagome giggled,"I told you." Inuyasha smirked at her and continued to eat. After he was done he thanked her mother and walked out the door.

"Kagome sweety, here is a present, it's a photo album," her mother said.

Kagome cheered happily and got it,"Arigato mama," she said to her mother.

"Ano, mama, how can i open it?" she asked when all there was was a double heart shape on the cover of the book.

"Well sweety, why not ask Inuyasha, he probably went outside to the goshinboku," her mother said with a wily grin.

"Okay!" she said running to the front door. "Inuyasha!" she shouted when she ran to the sacred tree with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch of the tree. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Mama gave this to me, but she said only you can open it," Kagome told him.

"Me?" he said with a confused expression. "Yes you," Kagome said with a giggle. "There are two gold shaped designs on the cover," she told him.

_Maybe, _Inuyasha thought as he dug into his haori and took of a necklace.

"What's that?" Kagome said eying the jewelry. Inuyasha blushed slightly realizing that she doesn't know that she gave him that necklace.

"Something that might open your book," he retorted trying to avoid the question of her asking him who gave it. He crouched down to her and opened the locket. Inuyasha placed it on the cover of the book and something clicked.

"Yay it opened," Kagome said jumping up with contentment. "Mama said it was a book to put pictures in them," she said retrieving the book from Inuyasha and also getting the necklace that was still attached to it. "Oh here you-" Kagome began to say when she noticed two photos in them, one of Inuyasha on the left side and on the right was, her.

"D-did i give you this?" she questioned.

Inuyasha hesitated at first, but nodded. "Oh," Kagome whispered, a smile forming on her face,"Ne, Inuyasha, how long have i known you?" she asked him.

"For a year exact. We met a year ago," he told her. Kagome gasped and looked at him,"On my birthday?" she questioned. "Un," he retorted.

Kagome smiled and looked up at the blanket of stars.

Yet another shooting star zipped through the sky. Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish.

_I wish that I can be by Inuyasha's side, through what ever, when ever...hopefully, _

**_forever_**.

* * *

Hmmm, not sure how this chapter was going to turn out. I liked it, but not as much as the others. I had it in a totally different way, but oh well. How was it? Was it ok? I think i'm gonna grab a snack, i haven't eaten in a while...randomness. Mata ne!

Yours Truly,

~Fallen~


	8. It's just a dream, a nightmare

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NASAI! Forgive me for not updating in such a long time! I've been busy with school and finals which are a pain in the you-know-where! Ugh, at least school ends for me in a few days! So that gives me extra time and then there is the summer, everybody party! Woohoo! I get more time to update! Now, instead of my rambling, why don't we get on to chapter eight, ne? Thank you to those who have reviewed, you guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own ramen, but it is delicious. I don't own Inuyasha, but it's the greatest anime in history! Who's with me?! Say I and you better review if you want another chapter :D

* * *

_'I feel like if i'm in a bad dream and I can't wake up'_

- Sherri Lee Emmons

* * *

**Chapter 8**

X

X

X

The sun rose and the shrine was lighted with its glow. Kagome yawned and sat up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes to take away the sleepiness that still lied. She stretched and smiled when she noticed Inuyasha sleeping on the other side of her room by the door with his Tetsusaiga in his hold.

"Good Morning Inuyasha. Rise and shine," Kagome chirped at him and he slowly woke up. "Keh, morning," he retorted.

Kagome frowned at him,"Your missing a word," she told him. "Keh, what word?" Inuyasha raised a brow at her.

"You missed the good in front of morning," She pouted,"It's always nice to say it to someone and it makes their mornings start out nice," she then had a confused look on her face,"at least that's what my mama said."

Inuyasha keh'd once more and got up and walked to the window. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the tree," he said before jumping out of the window. Kagome rushed to the window to make sure he was fine. Once seeing that he was resting on one of the branches of the Goshinboku, she shook her head and got ready to go back to the feudal era once they are breakfast.

After eating their breakfast, Kagome was getting the present in which her mother gave her, while Inuyasha was standing in the living room of her home.

"Now make sure that Kagome eats fruits and vegetables while she is there. Here's a sweater if she gets cold at night. Oh and here is her sleeping bag, it may be big since she is so small now. And this is a camera, she loves taking pictures so that's why i got her that photo album. Then here is a month's supply of ramen since i obviously know that you love ramen so much. So i don't forget, here is a bag of chips for those friends of yours back in the Feudal Era, a lollipop for Shippo and mouse toy for the neko demon Kagome mention, Kirara I think. How can i forget about that medical kit. I'll be right back," Kagome's mother said, gasping about the aid supply.

Inuyasha sweat dropped as he stood there carrying a box of ramen, a sleeping bag on top of it, the camera somewhere in his hold, the sweater in which Mrs. Higurashi mentioned earlier and the bags of chips next to the sleeping bag along with the pocky and the toy. _I think i now know where Kagome get's the talking problem, _he thought to himself, trying to see over all the things he was carrying.

"I think mama over did it. Does she always give us some many things for when we go back to the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked as she came into the room carrying the medical kit she found in her room along with the empty photo album.

The little girl changed out of the kimono into a dress with light pink and some what dark violet strips, under it, it had a white shirt. Resting on her short raven hair she had a red bow. Kagome placed the medical kit and photoless album aside, on the kitchen table.

Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear in which direction she stood, he was now standing behind the couch which faced in the opposite in where he stood. Kagome giggled and stared up at the cute fluffy ears that twitched at her voice. _They are so kawaii,_ the little girl thought as she stared at them. Sneaky as she was, she climbed onto her couch behind him.

Inuyasha felt small hands rubbing his ears. Inuyasha froze and didn't let a word come out from his mouth. Kagome smile wided and she let out a musical laughter. Inuyasha was about to protest and raise his voice to tell her not to do it anymore, but when he heard her laughter, he didn't mind letting her so closed his eyes.

"I'm guessing your letting Kagome rub those cute little ears of yours," he heard Kagome's mother say making his eyes open abruptly. "Hi mama!" Kagome exclaimed and let go of Inuyasha's ears jumping off the couch to hug her mother.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked up at the ceiling when her mother said that.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Inuyasha. Now, maybe you two should go before it get's too late and your journey to find those shards continues after dark," she told them as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead,"Be good," Mrs. Higurashi said to little Kagome. Then the single mother walked out of the room to see where her son was.

"Let's go Inuyasha," Kagome said getting the medical kit as well as her gift from the table and ran out the door. Inuyasha followed suit and the two walked to the well house. Inuyasha had a hard time trying to see where he was headed, luckily Kagome helped him out.

Both of them reached the Bone Eaters Well and the two of them jumped in. Kagome was quite afraid when she jumped in, but she reminded herself that she was with Inuyasha. That placed a smile on her face. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on the bottom of the well, in the Feudal Era.

"I see ye are back," Kaede said as she looked up at the entrance of her hut. As Kagome walked along side Inuyasha. "Hi Kaede-sama," Kagome said. Inuyasha set the items on the hut floor and stood there standing.

"How was it back at Kagome's place?" Miroku asked with a sly grin earning a hard hit on the head by Sango. They were both sitting with Kaede as she made stew.

"That should do him some good for a few hours," she said before smiling up at Kagome. The young girl smiled back and began to play with Shippo.

xxxxx

Inuyasha looked around the hut in which they were all settled, where the group slept. His eyes fell on Kagome's small sleeping form that made a smile creep on his face. It was the night of the new moon. The night in which he his white long hair would turn black. When his golden orbs change into a deep violet.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He hated every night like this, always feeling weak at the circumstances with the new moon. The day he would turn into a human for one night until the sun would rise. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the handle of his Tetsusaiga. _For a moment,_ he thought as he slowly closed his eyes to relax from all the stress that has been inflicted onto them. To let all the problems on his shoulders wash away.

He let one eye peek to look at the others to find them gone. The scenery where he stood changed and looked around. He noticed the color red in the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha turned to face something he never thought he would see before him.

Feet away where he stood, his demon form was standing. His sclera turning scarlet red, his irises become blue slits with white pupils. On each side on his face, jagged purple strips appear. He watched as his demon form relexed his claws that were longer than they usually were.

Inuyasha couldn't find words to say other than stare at himself. Figures were behind his demon form, he couldn't make out who the figures were until realization hit him. Laying on the ground was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Sango and Miroku's clothing were drenched with blood.

It was their blood. Wait...where was Kagome?

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha continuously shouted.

His demon form smirked in front of him, it's claws went to it's face and was stained with blood. The scent of the blood made Inuyasha growl, _Kagome's blood. What the hell is going on? _He thought.

"I-Inuyasha," he heard in the distance. Inuyasha switched his gaze to see Kagome laying face up on the ground.

Inuyasha dashed to her side and picked up the young girl,"Kagome stay with me," he told her, seeing a deep gasp in her chest.

"I..I see my papa," she said in a whisper. Inuyasha's eyes widened,"Kagome. Please don't leave me," he said when the young girl was closing her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome question. "What is it? K-Kagome," he said when her breathing was slowing down and her heart beat was faint. "Tell my mommy I love her a-and S-Souta too," she smiled," don't f-forget about grandpa," she said.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She began to say but his vision blurred and he felt himself shaking.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Inuyasha. Inuyasha, wake up," he heard. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome shaking him. _Since when was I lying down? _Inuyasha questioned himself in his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You kinda passed out," Kagome said looking at him.

"Yeah, you don't just pass out of no where Inuyasha," Shippo pointed out standing next to Kagome who was kneeling down on the floor.

"Is ye alright?" Kaede asked as she raised a brow at him.

"Fine, just fine," Inuyasha retorted as he stood up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at him walk out the hut. Inuyasha didn't answer, his face was shadowed over by his white bangs.

Kagome had a worried look,_ what happened to him? _

Inuyasha sat on a branch, it was just a nightmare he repeated in his mind. He could get the image of Kagome dying in his arms by his demon form that killed his friends in the dream.

"Inuyasha?" He heard Miroku say. Inuyasha jumped down and gave him a look as to say 'what?'.

"It seems that you are troubled with something. After what occurred, was it something th-" Miroku began.

"Go away," Inuyasha said with his fists clenched.

"Look I'm just trying to help," Miroku retorted.

Inuyasha looked at him in the eye," if I ever turn into a full demon. Get Kagome as far away as you can," he said walking in the direction of his forest. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder," It's not a fucking joke. It's a nightmare I don't want to go through," he said in a cold tone. With that he took off.

Scene change...

"What did he say to the monk?" Naraku asked Kagura as he eyed Kanna's mirror.

"It would seem Inuyasha had a nightmare of losing the miko he travels with determining on what he said." Kagura retorted as she looked into the mirror. The image disappeared.

"Well, it's not my time to be going after them," Naraku said,"send in the new detachment of mine. Inuyasha will be living a nightmare in reality."

* * *

I hope this chapter didn't confuse any of you. You see if you didn't notice after the xxx's in the chapter is where the dream sequence began. Truthfully, i think this chapter was not good, i lacked ideas because of all the exams i had so far. Fortunately I managed to update on this story. Sorry if I confused you my dear readers. Please, review, i wont know if im doing a good job on this story. So, Matta ne!

yours truly,

fallen


	9. One Living One Dead

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry for the long wait this chapter was written differently because the original one was somehow deleted, I had to remember what I wrote. -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Quote.

* * *

_"There is nothing like a love triangle with one living and one dead."_

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 9**

X

X

X

"Ne, Sango-chan. Why was Inuyasha acting that way? Was it something that I did or said to him? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings," Kagome said puzzled and dejected. The young girl started that the door in which Inuyasha just left out of. Miroku followed suit to ask him what was wrong.

"Iie (no). You didn't do anything, so don't blame yourself Kagome-chan. Inuyasha is just going through a tough time that is all," Sango reassured the girl. Although, she well, the whole group actually didn't even inform the young child who Kikyo was yet. Sango feared that once Kagome would find out, there would be a lot of explaining to do, despite the fact that the young girl could not remember who the undead miko was.

"I hope he feels better," Kagome said as she looked at the door once more.

"Hmph, i bet he is going to see Kikyo," Shippo muttered, but unfortunately it was loud enough so that the child could hear.

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned at the taijiya who had a shocked expression. "Shippo," Sango half hissed and muttered at the kitsune, who in which quickly hid behind the young girl.

"Who is Kikyo?" Kagome asked once more, her eyes filled with wondering and questioning as she stared up at Sango.

"Kikyo was a woman who passed away long ago Kagome, she was a priestess. She was tricked by this half demon named Naraku. She was a very close friend of Inuyasha," Sango explained to the child. Somehow Kagome felt something deep inside her to feel a little amount of sadness. _Why do i feel so down, but not because of her death? I should feel bad for her since she died after all, but there is something that they aren't telling me. _Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned.

The young girl's eyes were they same as to when ever Inuyasha would go to see Kikyo. Sango was very nervous not knowing how to deal with it. Kagome looked back up at the demon slayer. "Mmm, I'm fine Sango-chan really," Kagome said to her. For a split second, Sango saw the sixteen year old Kagome staring right back at her, but then transforming back in to the form of the child before her.

Miroku came into the hut, scratching the back of his neck. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango questioned. "He left to get his head cleared. He'll be back soon, so why don't we take a night's rest. It's been a long day," Miroku said as he laid down on a futon in the hut.

"Yes we should sleep. Who knows what we would face the next day," Sango said laying down where she was sitting at with Kirara by her side. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and slipped inside. Shippo placed himself next to her and a few minutes later he feel asleep. Kagome smiled at him, she looked as each of her companions, one by one fell to deep slumber.

It wasn't long when she was about to close her eyes when she noticed a floating long, eel and insect-like feature pass by the hut's door. Kagome didn't know what it was, but it seemed harmless in her eyes. Kagome slowly sat up and looked at everyone in the hut. Shippo was tossing and turning, Sango was muttering someone's name, Kirara was mewing and Miroku had that weird smile on his face that gave her the creeps.

She gradually tip toed towards the exit of the hut and walked outside to the night air. The stars were giving it's own magnificent glow above her. Kagome saw the creature she saw earlier and followed it. It was leading her to the forest, she was afraid to take another step and just as she turned around to walk back to the hut, she heard something.

"Inuyasha," she heard a woman's voice say.

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder and blinked various times. _Who is that? Is Inuyasha even here? _She asked herself as she took a footstep forward, walking deeper into the forest. She came across the same youkai earlier, but there were many of them floating around. Kagome shook her head, _I was just hearing things. Inu-_

She peered over a tree and noticed Inuyasha holding someone in his arms. It was a woman dressed in the same attire as Kaede. "Will you come with me?" the woman said. "Kikyo, I have something to do. I promise that I will avenge your death and after then, I do not know what i'll do," she heard Inuyasha say. "After you defeat Naraku, will you come with me?" Kagome heard the woman ask again. "I don't know," Inuyasha said holding her tightly in an embrace.

_Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, _my heart, _she lifted her small hand and clutched her chest. _What's going on? _A tear ran down her cheek. _I should...go home._ Home. Kagome turned around and ran away from the scene. It was too dark out so she couldn't see where she was headed. _What's wrong with me? My heart aches. _She tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, scraping her knee. "Itai," she mumbled as she could smell her own blood. Kagome got up once more, she held back her tears of pain and confusion.

_Blood. _Inuyasha took in the smell of the air around him, the scent. His eyes snapped open, _Kagome's blood. _He got out of Kikyo's hold. "Where are you going?" Kikyo asked him. "I-I, I need to go check something," he said to her before he took off. Inuyasha followed the blood trail, it stopped at Kaede's hut. He hastily ran inside the hut. As as soon as he went in, he noticed everyone was sleeping except for one sleeping bag that was empty. It was weird, if the blood trail ended here, where was she? Inuyasha went up to Miroku and shook him.

"Oi, wake up," he said. The monk was snoring to loudly, this made Inuyasha get ticked off. "I said," Inuyasha began with his fist in the air, it shook a little before it collided on the monks head. "Wake up," he growled."Was it necessary to wake me up in that manner?" Miroku said as he rubbed his newly formed bump on his head. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She's right over th-" Miroku pointed to where Shippo was sleeping with no one next to the kitsune. "You let her leave the hut?!" Inuyasha shouted, causing everyone to wake up unalarmed that it was Inuyasha who woke them up, they just assumed it was an enemy.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted as he used his attack on Inuyasha. "RUNT!" the half dog demon roared as he gave the kitsune a thump on the head. "Wah! Kagome! K-Kagome? Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he was left vulnerable without the miko to protect him. "She must have left after we all fell asleep," Miroku said with a finger pointed up at the roof of the hut. "Well gee that was very smart of you to say Miroku," Sango said sarcastically. The taijiya turned to Inuyasha,"What the hell are you waiting here for? Go out and look for her, she could be attacked!"

"Keh, like I don't know that already," Inuyasha grumbled as he ran out of the hut. _Why does Kagome's blood stop here, when she clearly isn't here at all. Could she have gone to her time? __Damn wench, where ever the hell she is, i'm sure as hell, i'm going to find her. _

Kagome followed them, who ever he was, he didn't seem that dangerous. The man did save her from the demon and asked her if she was Inuyasha's miko, she did say yes. She thought he would hurt her for knowing Inuyasha, but then that changed when the young girl the man traveled with, asked her to stay with them. _Would this guy do anything? Why doesn't he talk and how does he know Inuyasha? _Kagome looked down at the ground as they walked, _Inuyasha. _

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, you are okay with us," Kagome looked at the young girl next to her and smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will protect us," the girl continued as they both walked along behind the man who saved her. There was a toad like demon behind them, eyeing her every movement. "Miko, how did you become a child?" a strong and sharp voice asked.

Kagome froze and twiddled with her thumbs. "Well, I guess it began with..."

* * *

Again, i'm sorry for the late update. I have been pretty busy, but now that summer is here I have time for updates. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good and it was short, i've been on edge lately. Well, please review and matta ne!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	10. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Authors Note: **After that long awaited chapter in the last one, I'd say, I had to make it up to you guys, sorry. Now before I continue on with the story, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last one;

kitsune-snuggler12: Thank you. I appreciate what you said in your review. I'm glad to see another new reviewer. Arigato, I hope I hear from you again soon :)

RubyRose101: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Arigato.

fanficwriter tee: Arigato for your review :) For the time being, let's just see if he will, maybe.

guest 87: You're welcome :) Here is another chapter, enjoy!

InuKagz4everfan: That was my intention, thank you very much. I'm happy you love it :)

MisakiBlossomsLove: Let's just wait and see :) Your welcome and thank you.

Jazzy J.J: Arigato a bunch :)

Caloola: I'm glad you love the idea of her being with Rin and Sesshy :) I hope you like this update, i'll be updating quite frequently for this and my first story that's about to finish. Trust me, I wanted to hit him on the head too lol.

Inu-Chan: Sure you can slap him silly, but i'll deal with him first (evil laugh)

Arianna-hime: Oh boy, the will! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

aquagon: Thank you so much for your review. I will be sure to reread and correct any mistake i've made. It is hard writing this story on my phone, so it spells everything really weird :/ sorry about that. It did leave out the part where Kagome was barefoot, kind of like how Rin is when she is traveling around with Sesshoumaru. I will be updating more and again arigato for your review :)

LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES: I know xD you are like the...third person to want to hit him lol.

Unbroken Love: Everyone likes fluffs! I'm glad i'm making you go nuts with the fluff. Kagome is cute as a little kid, i'm getting some ideas from my little niece. I hope you review again :D

Well, I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed my story. Thank you so much everyone and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to it, not mine! It's Rumiko's Takahashi! I do NOT own quote or as part of song!

P.S: Italics in quotes marks are a flashback!

* * *

_'You tell me that your sorry. But you didn't think i'd turn around and say... it's too late to __apologize' _

- One Republic, Apologize

* * *

**Chapter 10**

X

X

X

"That's a lot to take in Kagome-chan," Rin said as she heard Kagome say what she has gone through ever since turning into a child.

Kagome nodded,"The hardest part is that I don't remember anything from before, so it's like if i'm starting my life over."

Sesshoumaru was quiet when he heard of the young miko's tale and it didn't suit well for his loyal vassal, Jaken. "Why aren't you with that half breed?! Why come with us impotent child! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need two weak humans to look after!" he shouted. Kagome shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't call Inuyasha that!" the young girl said. She was about to say another thing, that was until Sesshoumaru kicked him away. "Be quiet and don't ask such foolish questions Jaken."

"What happened to your knee?" Rin asked. Kagome looked at her scrapped knee and brushed it off,"It's nothing." Rin didn't ask any more questions after that one.

_It would seem that the half breed caused sadness to the miko. Even after Jaken calling Inuyasha a half breed, the miko still defends him. With that injury i see that she is lying, i can sense her confusion and pain, _Sesshoumaru thought, _The undead miko would have been one of the reasons. Inuyasha left her unprotected and in this state. Hmph.  
_

Kagome shuffled on her bare feet, her mind automatically went on what happened prior. She remembered the pain and heartache she had earlier when she saw him with that lady, the one that was named Kikyo. Did her older self feel envy? Anger, that Inuyasha was with her? Was it jealousy? Kagome pulled her hair in frustration. What was it that Kaede said the first time she met her when she was in this younger body?

She thought back to when Kaede told her to get an herb, it was right before she was attacked by the demon. Kagome wanted to know anything of the subject of her turning into a child, that was when she heard the elder miko say,"_When has ye been so concerned about Kagome? I thought ye would be glad that she won't be such a bother. After all that has happened yesterday."_

Kagome wondered what Kaede meant. "Miko." She heard the same sharp and demanding voice from moments ago. "Hai?" Kagome looked up at the man known as Lord Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru is continuing on his journey to the Western Lands. You may come along or stay here and perish with the surrounding youkai in this forest. If you follow we would fly over the village where Inuyasha and his friends are. Do as you please," with that the daiyoukai turned around and began to walk away.

"Let's go Kagome-sama!" Rin chirped as she followed Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled and walked along side her. Her thoughts immediately went to something else. In her mind she noticed grass, _am I remembering something? _She thought, staring at the ground as her feet moved by themselves.

_"If you have something to say then say it," Inuyasha said to her. They were sitting on the grass while Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat on the top of a hill. "Don't bother," she retorted. It was her older self or version of her. "I know you are angry," she heard Inuyasha say while she was looking to her right. "No, I'm not angry." He growled at her words,"This isn't a time for us to have a fight. You know that don't you?" He inwardly growled as she stood quiet. "Uh-" "Inuyasha." "W-What is it?" Inuyasha began to panic. "We talked about it before, didn't we? About me staying by your side," she paused. "There is a bond between you and Kikyo and I can't make you forget about her. Still, I'll be staying by your side. It's what I have to do." "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. She looked up at the sky,"I won't worry what happened between you and Kikyo last night." _

The image faded from her mind. Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek, _No, I don't want to remember! _She kept on walking as another flashback crossed her mind.

_She was running with Miroku and Shippo down a steep hill. "Was it Kikyo-sama's soul collectors you have seen?" Miroku asked. "I'm sure of it. They beckoned Inuyasha away from the hut where he was suppose to be resting," Shippo said. Kagome was having a hard time breathing as she ran, he must have gone to see Kikyo, she thought. In the distance she saw Inuyasha's silhouette inch it's way to her. Inuyasha stopped when he saw her and fell to the ground. "You are all wounded and you went to see Kikyo. I can clearly see it by the look on your face," Kagome said worriedly. "Why can't you just look me in the eye and say it." She stood up and walked away. 'He was almost fatally injured, all because Kikyo gave Naraku the sacred jewel yet, Inuyasha still defends her. Inuyasha you are such jerk,' she thought as she marched off. _

"Kagome-sama?" Rin questioned and walked to the girl. "Are you okay Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. Kagome looked at her,"Rin, where are we going?"

"Rin does not know, but where ever Lord Sesshoumaru goes Rin will follow," Rin answered. Kagome nodded. "We should get going, we don't want to be like Master Jaken," Rin said. "Why is that?" Kagome asked. "He gets lost and he is very clumsy. Everytime Lord Sesshoumaru goes some where else Jaken tries to keep up but then he often falls face flat on the ground," Rin said with a laugh, causing Kagome to laugh along.

"Why you insolent child! I do not-" Jaken said as he ran to them, but tripped on a rock. Rin mounted on A-Un,"Let's go Kagome-sama, we mustn't delay Lord Sesshoumaru. So let's ride," Rin helped Kagome on the dragon with two heads. "What is this youkai? Does it have a name?" Kagome asked. "Yeah! Rin named it A-Un. The right head's name is A and the left one's name is Un. It's a dragon youkai," Rin said. "Sou ka, (i see)," Kagome said, blinking to get the information processed in her mind.

"Hurry up Master Jaken! Or else you will be left behind!" Rin said as A-Un took flight when Sesshoumaru flew into the air. "W-Wait for me!" Jaken shouted as Rin extended her hand to help the toad youkai to get on. "Why do you have to come along?" Jaken asked Kagome. The young girl crossed her arms in an very Inuyasha like way. "Now why can't I Master Jaken?" Kagome questioned. "I have no need for an answer. Just do not get in to too much trouble," Jaken said.

Kagome smiled a cheerful smile,"Okay." She looked down and noticed they were flying over Kaede's village.

Inuyasha stepped into Kaede's hut. "Any luck finding Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. In response, Inuyasha grunted and leaned against the hut's wall. "I'll take that as a clear no."

Shippo went up to Inuyasha," You don't think she is dead do you? I could smell her blood, but it stops at the hut for some reason."

"Keh, how the hell should I know?!" Inuyasha shouted in vexation. Sango sighed and took the kitsune in her arms,"You don't have to take your anger out on Shippo, Inuyasha. We are all concerned about Kagome-chan. She must be so scared and lost. She only has been here a few days. Why don't you try looking for her again."

Inuyasha growled and walked out of the hut. "What the hell does he want?" he muttered as he smelled his half brother's scent. He looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru flying over. He noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. "Bastard better lea-" Inuyasha noticed Rin riding on A-un with Jaken and Kagome. He heard her laughter. "Kagome," he whispered.

"Do you do this all the time Rin-chan?" Kagome asked. "Yup! Rin loves the wind in her hair. Master Jaken it looks like you are getting sick," Rin said worriedly. "Of course i'm sick of humans following Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said. Kagome laughed," Kagome," she heard. She looked down and locked eyes with a certain dog eared, silver-haired hanyou. "Inuyasha," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru stopped and landed on the ground. "Lord Sesshoumaru why did you stop here?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and in the far of corner of his eye he noticed his half brother Inuyasha.

"Kagome why the hell are you with Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha shouted at her when he reached them. Kagome looked at him with hollow eyes. "Why can't I?" she asked. Inuyasha was taken back at her retort. "W-What do you mean by that wench?!"

"Never mind," Kagome said mainly to herself.

"Is the word you want to hear is I'm sorry?! Well fine! Hell, I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha shouted at her, anger building up every second.

Kagome turned around, the tears ran down her face. "It may have been what I wished to hear, but even," she paused,"It's too late to apologize Inuyasha."

"Kagome-sama, are you coming with us?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru took leave. Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha standing there. She felt an agonizing pain, she didn't want to leave Inuyasha.

"Miko. You have a choice," Sesshoumaru said.

"I choose-"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ugh, to me i didn't think I did good on this chapter, but I am currently working on the next one. So much for a great chapter today -.- I just hope I don't get any bad reviews. I'll work on this one. I didn't like how I left it. Sorry it was short, I'm getting a small hit from writers block.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	11. Choices are the Hardest Decisions

**Authors Note: **Hey there everybody, I've come up with yet another chapter for this story. Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last one, I hate them, but it makes readers want to read more.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and I do NOT own quote!

* * *

_'Life is full of hard decisions but whats tougher than that is making the right choice'_

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 11**

X

X

X

"Inuyasha better find her sooner," Sango said, sitting down in the corner of the hut. Kaede was mixing herbs and looking over at an emergency aid kit that Kagome left before she turned into a child.

"Ye shall not worry, if I know better, Inuyasha will do anything to get Kagome here. That I know," Kaede said, hearing the demon slayer's words. Sango shifted uncomfortably when Miroku edged to her. "If you so as grope me Miroku, you will not only lose a hand, but something far more precious if you ever consider your future wife to bare you a child," Sango said to him.

Miroku's eyes widened, as if they were going to pop out of their sockets and roll out of his head.

"There's a shock, the monk has no comebacks," Sango muttered, she still eyed him every once in a while.

Shippo shrugged and went to Kaede. "Um, Kaede, is there a possibility that Kagome would stay the way she is?" the kitsune asked.

"As I had explained it to Inuyasha before, Kagome may have to grow up like any other child. Ye should be patient Shippo," the elderly miko gave him a smile before turning to sort her herbs.

Shippo turned to hear voices outside. "Something troubling ye?" Kaede asked with an arched brow. Shippo did not know what to say, so Miroku spoke up. "Perhaps it's best that we should check. Kaede-sama, stay here, we do not know what is going on," Miroku said. Sango got up and grabbed her hiraikotsu from the wall of the hut. Miroku placed a hand on her back to escort her out. "Hands off monk," Sango seethed. Trying to play innocent, Miroku raised his arms in self defense,"It can't hurt to show, my dearest, out the door."

"Well your, 'dearest', will rip your hand for playing too nice. Now, let's go Kirara," the slayer said walking out of the bamboo covered door. Shippo followed suit along with Miroku who sighed at losing his chance to grope the demon slayer.

The three of them, well four technically if you counted the neko demon, walked out to see Inuyasha standing in front of them. They looked over the half demon to see the Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, his so called loyal vassal, Jaken. Along with the two was the human girl, Rin, who thoroughly confused them at time as to why a mighty demon such as Sesshoumaru would let a human girl follow him. There was another girl, but the questioned was soon asked by Inuyasha.

"Kagome why the hell are you with Sesshoumaru?" the stubborn half demon shouted at the young miko. Sango perceived the vacant look in Kagome's eyes, the young girl was troubled over something. She instantly knew what would have caused her the look of pain in the young girl's eyes.

That was when the said girl answered back,"Why can't I?" she asked. Miroku took heed of Inuyasha flinching at her words, it must have hurt him deeply or confused him for the better after hearing the retort from the half demon.

"W-What do you mean by that wench?!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo hit his forehead, muttering the word, idiot. Which is true to the fact that it was the first time after Kagome was turned into a child, was that Inuyasha called her a wench. Sango noticed that Kagome said something under her breath, hopefully Shippo heard it, but she'll ask later on after she was startled by Inuyasha's out burst.

"Is the word you want to hear is I'm sorry? Well fine! Hell, I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha shouted at her. Even with his back turned against them, Miroku, Sango and Shippo could detect the anger radiating off of him, even as the time passed.

Shippo gasped with fear and hid behind Miroku. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks, it hurt them, especially to a certain half dog demon. "It may have been what I wished to hear, but even," Kagome paused, she looked directly at Inuyasha,"It's too late to apologize."

"Kagome-chan," Sango said hoarsely, her voice wasn't carried out to the young girl, hoping to get her attention. It was soon taken away when Rin asked if Kagome was going to go with them. Everyone held their breath, awaiting for her answer.

"Miko. You have a choice," the daiyoukai said.

"I choose," Kagome began to say.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, with Rin following suit riding on A-Un. Kagome looked back and forth from the Daiyoukai to Inuyasha. She glanced over at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They were all looking at her intensely, waiting for her answer. Shippo was Miroku's shoulder,"Who do you think she'll choose Miroku?" he asked. In response, the monk shook his head,"I do not know, Shippo, it is after all Kagome-sama's decision to whether or not go. What ever she decides it's her choice." Sango placed pressure on one foot as she stood on her other foot, waiting a little too impatiently for the young miko's answer.

Kagome then switched her gaze to Inuyasha, he had one hand on his Tetsusaiga and the other balled in a fist. She could hear Rin humming behind her, her voice getting dimmer at every second. Kagome turned around and ran off after Sesshoumaru and his followers. Once Kagome was out their sight, Sango fell to the floor. Shippo pulled on Miroku's ponytail, watching that the one who was his once his mother before turned into a mere child, left them.

"Aren't you going to go after her Inuyasha?" Miroku said, holding onto that thin string of hope that the half demon they know would go and get their friend back. Miroku, too, was upset over the fact that Kagome just left, not even saying a single goodbye.

"Keh, why the fuck would I go and get her. I ain't getting her. It was her damn choice for all I freaking care," Inuyasha said. In Miroku and Sango's eyes, they can see that Inuyasha was hurting, really bad.

"Inuyasha, what if Kagome is hurt by Sesshoumaru," Shippo said, trying to get the overprotective half demon to go after Kagome once more.

"I don't fucking care. Leave me the hell alone," Inuyasha growled, he ran off to his place. The Goshinboku.

"Would ye explain to me what is going on?" Kaede said emerging from her hut. Sango sighed, it was dreadful enough to see her "sister" leave, but even unbearable to break it down to the elder miko.

"It would seem, Kaede-sama," Miroku said seeing Sango not able to say anything about the situation at hand,"That Kagome-sama chose to follow Sesshoumaru-sama." With her one good eye, it widened, Kaede didn't believe that Kagome would do such a thing. "Where is Inuyasha," she asked them, her arms behind her back with one hand over the other. "He has gone off. He'll just have to accept the fact that Kagome-sama will no longer be with us," Miroku said.

Inuyasha arrived at the Goshinboku and looked at it. His fists clenched and he scraped a small part of the sacred tree. _Did she want to leave me? Was it because I went to see Kikyo? Of course it was, but I didn't want to hurt her. I could never hurt her, yet she left me. Why..._ "Why. Why did you leave me Kagome," he growled out. He punched the tree with all his force and ignored the pain that came after. Inuyasha slumped down on the bottom of the Goshinboku. "Damn wench, why did you leave me," he said once more.

"I will never leave you Inuyasha," a small voice said coming from behind the tree. His ears twitched, _That voice. _He jumped on his feet and turned to face who ever it was.

His ears drooped,"Kagome," he said when the said girl came out from behind the Goshinboku. Kagome was looking at the ground, she didn't know exactly what to say, but that's when it hit her, a memory.

_"I went back to the present. I thought it over," her older self said. "I wondered about you and Kikyo, and myself." "Kagome I'm so-" "It's okay. I understand how you feel. For that, I convinced myself that I could not stay here with you," she said. "Kagome, until I met you I never trusted a living soul, but I watched you shed tears for my sake. You always stayed by my side. Whenever I am with you, I feel so peaceful and happy. But I-," he paused,"I'm not suppose to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo. Kikyo came after me and as a result she lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with my own life." _

_"I understand one feeling that Kikyo has. We are alike in our desire to be with you again," she said to him. "I want to be with you here Inuyasha," Kagome told him._ The scene changed, they were walking back to the village, hand in hand. She remembered her thought of when they walked back,_ 'I want you to be happy Inuyasha. I want you to laugh a lot. But I don't know exactly what I'll do for you, but, I'll **always** be by your side.' _

Kagome looked at him, she was whisked away from her memory to the present. "Inuyasha, I asked you before didn't I?" she asked as the wind blew between them. Her ocean blue eyes looked into his golden orbs, but he turned away. A little angry, yet confused as well. Inuyasha refused to look at her in the eye after she looked at him.

"Inuyasha," she said once again,"Will you let me stay?" His eyes widened at the question and looked at her. She was looking up at him, wondering what he'll say next.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to answer, so he just did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. _She never left me, she wants to stay with me, just like before. Kagome, _he hugged her tightly as if she was his life, the only thing that could protect him from anything evil. Kagome smiled and hugged him back, _I couldn't bear to leave him. He may not forget Kikyo, but my choice was to stay by his side no matter what. Life has objects thrown in it's way making it hard, but I know that I'm making the right_ choice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dear kami, I think I teared myself up a little when I read this. Gosh I'm a baby. Please let me know how I did on this chapter. It's one and if I'm caught, I'm dead meat! Until then, matta ne!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	12. Reaching Out

**Author's Note: **Hi there everybody :) How's everyone doing? I'm having quite fun with this fanfic I might say. I want to thank every reader who has been reading my story, it means a lot. I'm on a five hour car drive to a camping site. So far, there are four hours and a half left. Now it's time to reply to those wonderful reviewers.

fanficwritter tee: Yes she would go back and she doesn't even know it yet, thank you for your review :)

RubyRose101: Kagome would never leave Inuyasha, thank you for your review and your four thumbs up!

earth princess terra: Thank you and here's an update :)

Michiko-Momo: Arigato :)

ChocolaterReader: Thanks for your review :)

Caloola: Thanks a bunch! Here is another chapter, enjoy :D

CeladonEyes: You made my day from all of your reviews. You did not sound mean at all, I loved your review. I cried at the scene at the Goshinboku, i'm glad I wasn't the only one ^-^ Thank you sooo much, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as for the detachment, you will soon see :)

rubykristleroom: Thank you, I hope you like the chapter :)

I also want to thank Ana Dragneel, CassandraRenee18, Janisu, Scarstorm2000, Fairy-Tail's-Dragon, Sango4400 and CeladonEyes for following my story. As so to; again, Janisu, Sango4400, Fairy-Tail's-Dragon, rubykristleroom, CeladonEyes and to Kilatails for favoriting :) now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own quote or the nursery song.*walks away, but is dragged back* Fine! I do NOT own Inuyasha either, happy?!

* * *

_'Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours'_

- Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration

* * *

**Chapter 12**

X

X

X

"It will be raining soon," Miroku said, looking over at the cloudy sky above them. "Where do you think Inuyasha went?" Sango asked, sitting down next to Kaede. "Inuyasha must have gone to the well or to the Sacred tree," Miroku said, going back inside the hut. "Wouldn't that make him worse? Kagome just left and now we are short one person," Sango questioned. "Inuyasha is a jerk for not getting her," Shippo said crossing his arms.

He received a thump on the head. "Who is an idiot for not getting who again?" Inuyasha asked with a vein pressuring in his head. "Shippo-chan are you okay? Inuyasha, you shouldn't have hit Shippo-chan," Kagome said appearing behind him. "Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed and ran over Miroku to hug the girl.

"If this is what I deserve for asking all those pretty women to bare my child, so be it," Miroku mumbled with a grin, as the demon slayer stepped on his back, his face buried in the floor. "You lecherous monk!" Sango shouted, slapping him as soon as he got up back on his feet.

"Ne Inuyasha, what does lecherous mean?" Kagome said, her eyes filled with questioning as she stared at the furiously blushing Taijiya and the monk with a bright red hand mark on his cheek. "Sango-chan said it mean times. What is it?" Inuyasha sent glares at Sango and Miroku, not know how to explain it to the girl.

"Miroku does somethings that girl's don't like," Shippo said rubbing the bump on his head.

"Oh," Kagome said looking back at Inuyasha. "Ne, Inuyasha do you have a fever? You are turning-"

"No. I'll go get us some things for our journey. Watch Kagome," Inuyasha said with a slight blush as he walked out of the hut.

"But it's going to rain soon!" Kagome shouted, seeing the half demon run off to the forest.

"Ye should not pay mind to Inuyasha. He is as stubborn and hard headed like a rock. He does not care about the rain. Ye mustn't worry," Kaede said with a smile.

"Mou, he is going to get sick if he is outside in the rain," Kagome said with her arms crossed. She pouted as she sat down. The other's smiled at her childish demeanor, after all she was one. The sounds of the pitter patter of rain could be heard falling on the hut's roof.

"It may rain for a few days. A nice time to rest for a while isn't it," Kaede said.

Kagome was braiding Sango's hair, while humming a tune. "Yes it is Kaede-sama," Miroku said, laying back enjoying the time instead of the hassle for looking for jewel shards. It was about an hour after Inuyasha left and there was still no sign of him. Shippo was eating a bag of chips that Kagome once brought over. "May I have one Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked. The fox kit didn't like sharing, but when it came to the one who gave it to him, he gladly gave her. "Arigato," Kagome chirped, plucking the chip in her mouth.

Her face showed pure happiness than any other child could of had. "Kagome, how did ye learn to make such a style of hair appear as so?" Kaede said admiring Sango's hair. "My mama taught me," Kagome said, getting up and walking out the door.

She could hear grumbling and Inuyasha stepped into her line of view, he was just ten to fifteen feet away from the hut. "Inuyasha you're back!" Kagome said cheerfully running to greet him. Then she stopped midway when she slapped her cheek. "Ouch," Kagome heard an older voice say. She looked at her hand and noticed a flea on her palm. "Who are you child? Your blood tastes awfully like Kagome-sama's and-" she screamed, when she heard the part of her blood tasting, _it's like a vampire. Sort of, but it's freaky!_

"Myoga!" Inuyasha said, taking the flea demon in between his fingers. "What the hell did I tell you about tasting Kagome's blood. Before you ask, she changed into a child because of Naraku."

Myoga stared at him, both surprised and fascinated at the sudden turn of events. "This was unexpected. Well, I came to tell you, Master Inuyasha that I've heard several rumors of a demon attacking a village nearby. It's just a two or three day trip from here. I suspect that this demon has a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"If that's all that you gotta say, then leave," Inuyasha flicked him away. "Must you be so cruel to an old flea," Myoga muttered. "Good day Kagome-sama," the flea said, then he high tailed it out of there.

"The flea's name is Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he always has a thing for sucking people's blood. Mine especially," Inuyasha mumbled, he growled and took off his top layer of his haori and draped it over Kagome. "You'll get sick if we stay out here any longer. Why did you come outside? Couldn't you have waited inside the hut?" he asked her.

"What do you expect?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and shrugged,"I'm a kid. I was happy that you were back. Where did you go?" she asked him.

"I went to see if there were any leads on finding that ba-...finding Naraku," Inuyasha corrected himself, _dammit. I hate this. _

"Big bad Naraku? Hey, he's like the big bad wolf," Kagome let out a joyful laugh. "But Naraku means spider," Kagome said her brows narrowed. "Maybe we can squish him," she muttered, completely oblivious to how Naraku looked like.

_Wolf? Damn Koga, he won't be getting near Kagome when she's like this. _Inuyasha thought, he growled at the thought of the wolf youkai. He hasn't come to the village in a while, hopefully he won't be coming at all.

The rain started to fall even hard, there was thunder in the distance. It made Kagome jump. "Don't tell me you are scared of thunder," Inuyasha said. She shook her head, the bottom of her lips quivered. Another thunder clap was heard, louder than the first. Kagome screamed, she placed her hands on her ears and shut her eyes tight. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, she said that she wasn't afraid, but she was. "Keh, you don't have to get scared over something as stupid as thunder," he told her. "Silly human, it's just rain," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered even more, when another loud rumble of thunder came about. She screamed again. "I hate thunder! I was always by myself when there was a storm," she began to say, her body began to shake from fear. Inuyasha sighed, another clap of thunder sounded again.

"Rain and thunder ain't going to kill you," he said. Kagome began to cry.

"It killed my Otou-san. He was driving in the rain when there was a storm. I remember it, he told me to be a good girl. To not cause any trouble while he was at work. It was a few days after my birthday. He got me a stuffed white dog, it had the same ears like you," she said with a smile. "An hour later, the phone rang and I saw my Okaa-san cry, I never saw her cry before so I knew it was something bad," Kagome told him. She sniffed and more tears rolled down her cheek,"My Okaa-san said Otou went to a better place, one where Obaa-chan was."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, he didn't know what to say after what she was telling him.

There was another thunder roll. Kagome eye's snapped open and she ran to Inuyasha. He fell on his rear and held her, she was trembling with fear."Relax, nothing is going to happen. The rain will go away soon," he told her. Kagome smiled, she meant to whisper the next few words, but she knew Inuyasha can hear her.

"Rain, Rain go away. Come again another day. I want to see the sun again. Rain Rain go away," she whispered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to clear. "Oi, Kagome. Are you a witch?" he asked.

Kagome laughed her childish laughter and brushed her clothing off. She looked at him,"I'm not a witch. I am Kagome!" she chirped and twirled around. "Rain rain go away. Come again another day. I want to stay out and play. Rain rain go away," she repeated various times.

Sango went up to them,"Looks like we can start looking for jewel shards," the sky was clearer than earlier.

"Inuyasha. What's with the smug face?" Shippo asked who was looking at Kagome twirl saying things over and over again. "The wench is repeating a chant. I just know it," he retorted.

"Kagome isn't a witch," Miroku said.

"Then how did the rain go away when she told it to?" he asked the monk.

"Mou, Inuyasha. It's a child song. Every child will sing it or say it. Hoping that the rain will go away, like it just did," Kagome said, then saying it once more.

"There you have it," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong now?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched,"Make it stop," he said looking over at the young girl singing, 'rain rain go away' countless times.

Sango smiled,"I think it is cute. Don't you think so Shippo-chan?" she asked. Shippo nodded, _payback for the thumps on the head you would say, _he thought deviously.

Kagome stopped and noticed everyone staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment, wondering why everyone was staring at her. "Kaede-sama gave us things for our journey. We also have Kagome-sama's medicine box," Miroku said. "I was getting somethings, but I couldn't get anything since it began to rain," Inuyasha said. "There is also a shard of the Shikon Jewel, Myoga told me himself. It's just a two or three day trip," Inuyasha told the others.

Sango nodded and Kagome walked up to them. "Well we should look for it!" she said happily, she walked over to Inuyasha and took his hand,"Let's go." Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged, the group began to walk away. Shippo went on Miroku's shoulder. Sango walked along side of the monk with Kirara in her arms. It was a change for once that they weren't rushing to beat the demon. If they went their normal speed, it'll only take a day, but Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand. Kagome was humming a tune, she held his hand and smiled at him.

_Let's see where this journey will take us next, _she thought when Inuyasha held her hand.

* * *

I got the rain idea from my six year old niece. She sang the rain nursery song when she wanted to play outside. After she sang it many _many_ times, it was stuck in my mind. I wanted to bang my head on the wall as she continued. My friend was just laughing at me the whole time. Finally the rain stopped and then the ice cream truck came, she sang a song about ice cream -.- Then later that day my sister and I just saw some shark commercial eating a seal and I had to stop her from crying. It was sad not funny. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, after my torture, please review.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody, it's Fallen, with another chapter! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

X

X

X

The group traveled for a day and stopped only twice. Usually they'll stop more than once, but Kagome was eager to go to the village and help out.

"Keh, I hope that demon isn't weak. It will be a waste if we don't find a jewel shard," Inuyasha said.

He, Miroku and Shippo were waiting for Sango and Kagome. Apparently, little Kagome wanted to wash herself up.

Fifteen minutes later, Sango came back with Kagome walking with her. The young girl was dressed in something more comfortable for the journey. She wore a magenta pink shirt with a picture of a white puppy on the front of it, light blue baggy overalls and navy shoes.

"Here Kagome-chan, Kaede-sama gave this to me so that you can have it. She told me she used this bow when she was younger and that you can have it," Sango said, giving the young girl a small bow that wasn't heavy for her. Then the demon slayer handed her a quiver filled with arrows.

Kagome lit up like a girl opening presents on Christmas. "WOW!" she squealed and took the bow and placing the quiver on her back. "I should give Kaede-ba-chan something in return," she said with a smile.

"Ne Inuyasha, how long is it until we get to the village?" Kagome asked him.

"About a few hours," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome nodded then her eyes widened. "I think I forgot my ribbon that was on my hair back at the springs, I'll be back!" she said, running off with her bow and arrows. She disappeared into the woods.

"You think she'll be alright?" Sango asked. "Quit worrying, she has her bow right? The springs isn't that far," Inuyasha told her, but his nose caught a familiar scent, causing him to growl.

"Kouga, are you sure that you could smell Kagome's scent?" Ginta asked, he was panting from all the running they have done.

"Damn right I can. She's close by, but I can also smell dog turd's scent as well," Kouga said to him.

Hakkaku was about to speak, but then he noticed a little girl by the spring they were a few feet away from.

Kagome blinked various times and looked up, _I think I'm sensing something. Could it be those shards of the jewel the others told me of? _She noticed someone staring at her.

She turned around and saw three people were standing feet away from her.

"Watcha looking at shrimp, get lost," the one with black hair in a pony tail and blue eyes said. He wore a brown wolf pelt, silver and black armor and brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. Kagome knew he was a demon from seeing his tail and pointy elf-like ears.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion,"Do you have shards of the jewel?"

"What? How would you know that?!" Kouga half questioned and half shouted at her.

"Mou, you are so mean. I'm talking about the shards of the sacred jewel. I can see them," she answered.

"Only one person I know can see them. Who are you?" Kouga asked, he stepped forward to her and Kagome backed up but fell backwards onto her rear end. He reached out, to pick her up.

Kagome was about to crawl away, when she felt that she was lifted off the ground by her foot. "Hey! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Little girl, I think that you should answer Kouga's question," Hakkaku said, he looked at her, she seemed very familiar.

"If you don't let me go, Inuyasha is going to kick your butt!" Kagome yelled, she fumed at him not listening to her.

"Oi wolf cub!" a familiar shout was heard.

"Hey mutt-face, this little girl was talking about you. Who is she and where's my Kagome?" Kouga questioned, he turned to face Inuyasha, still holding on to Kagome's foot.

The young girl was getting dizzy from being upside down for a while. "I am Kagome and I am not yours!" she shouted. Kouga, baffled at the young girl's remark, he let her go. Kagome was dropped onto the ground. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

_That guy is ugh!_ Kagome inwardly shouted, rubbing her arms and glared at the wolf demon. _Who is he anyways? What makes him think I am his?! _she thought.

Kagome got up and kicked his leg,"Meanie!"

Kouga groaned in pain, not that it hurt him that bad, but was taken by surprise. Kagome then walked off to the group who had their mouth's opened. "I didn't know you had it in you Kagome," Shippo said with a smile.

"He," she pointed to Kouga,"Is a meanie for holding me upside down that long. It isn't good." Kagome huffed.

"Kagome, why don't you come with me for a little while, just until you calm down," Sango said with an unease smile, taking the girl away. Shippo laughed for a little while as he followed the two of them. Surely there was going to be a fight between Inuyasha and Kouga, and there was surely going to be words that children should not listen to.

"Inuyasha better do something with that guy," Kagome muttered.

"Well, it seems like Kagome wants me to get rid of you for once," Inuyasha said with a grin hearing her words. He was hit on the head with Miroku's staff.

"Kagome-sama isn't thinking straight because she does not remember Kouga," Miroku told him.

"Oi, did you have to hit me with that damn staff of yours?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I thought it was necessary. We have other matters in our hands. Did you forget about the demon at the village?" Miroku asked him arching a brow.

"Keh, I didn't forget that damn demon monk. Let me just take care of the wolf first," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, why is Kagome a little girl?" Hakkaku asked, trying to get some answers. He noticed his leader upset over the fact that Kagome did not remember him at all and about the leg kicking.

"I ain't tell-" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku's staff hitting him again.

"Naraku wished Kagome-sama as a child. For we must look for the jewel shards that. Inuyasha we have to go," Miroku said, the second part to the stubborn half demon.

"Miroku," Inuyasha seethed.

"Kagome-chan said that Kouga has two shards," Sango said walking to them. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, then looked at Kouga,"And how did you get the shards. Hand them over wolf."

"It was just a two days ago. There were these demons messing with my pack. They both had shards, so I wondered why they had them. I do recall Kagome coming with that kit to get the shards that I use to have. What happened mutt?" Kouga explained.

"Naraku happened. After Kagome-chan got those shards from you, we were attacked a few days later by Kagura and Kanna. They took them out of our hands. Along with the shards she had. Naraku had the jewel completed, but Kagome-chan purified it with her arrow. Naraku must of had demonic energy left to make it shatter again. Now we have to look for them again," Sango said.

"The bastard, when I see him. I'll kill him for sure," Inuyasha said out loud.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll make sure he's dead when I find him. Tell Kagome that I was sorry about scaring her. I hope she remembers me soon and turns back to the way she was," Kouga told them.

"Keh, I ain't telling her your sorry wolf. Why the hell are you running away? To much of a coward to fight me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dream on mutt-face. I'm no coward. I've got business to do," Kouga said to him as he ran off.

Kagome watched from afar. Shippo was doing his best to calm her down. She watched the wolf demon run off and she heard what he said.

"Ewww. If he's running that fast then he really _needs_ to do his _business_," Kagome said, she scrunched her nose in disgust. Shippo was confused and didn't know what she mean't by what she said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter came out blah, I'm writing the next chapter. Please review and tell me how it was. Until the next chapter!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	14. Ouch

**Author's Note: **It's about that time of day when I update. My day went on the crazy train. Having your own parents show home videos to your boyfriend. *sigh* I can't believe it, I hope it was a bad dream, but it was for real. For me to write this chapter I was inspired by my niece's and nephews. I also listened to In the Hall of Mountain King by Edvard Grieg. Enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own the quote either, it could be said by anyone!

* * *

_'Ouch, now THAT had to hurt like hell'_

_- _Anonymous.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

X

X

X

"Ne, Shippo-chan, does Inuyasha always hit you on the head?" Kagome asked the kitsune who was sitting on the ground with her and with Kirara next to them.

"Yeah, stupid Inuyasha," Shippo half said to himself, remembering the hard hit he received prior. He rubbed the bump that was starting to heal, it should have healed faster, but he always got hit on the head by a certain half demon.

"But doesn't Sango-chan or Miroku-sama stop him?" Kagome questioned.

"No, well sometimes, but you mainly make Inuyasha stop from hitting me on the head. Or after he does it you get really angry and then um," Shippo rubbed the back of his neck. _Should I tell Kagome that she makes him sit? I don't want Inuyasha to hit me on the head so many times if I tell her, but If Kagome doesn't find out soon. _She waited for his answer and he grinned," It doesn't matter Kagome. Don't worry, Inuyasha won't be hitting me anytime soon," his emerald eyes sparked with revenge.

The young girl noticed the look on the kit's face. He was planning something, but what was it.

_Maybe he's thinking of a game to play, _Kagome thought innocently.

Inuyasha went to go catch some fish. Sango and Miroku went to gather the firewood so that they can roast it. So, Kirara was told by Sango to watch over her and Shippo.

Kagome began to remember a little bit about the wolf, but she never forgot about how mean he was in her mind. Kagome did remember his name was Kouga, but nothing else. She crossed her arms, _I should have hit him on the head instead, like I did to Miroku once. _She laughed at the memory when she "met" the others.

The whole situation about her really being a sixteen year old was bizarre. It was a crazy story to hear, then again anything is possible.

"Kagome, what would you do if Inuyasha hit me on the head again?" Shippo asked, seeing her daze off deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh well I don't know what I'll do. You can always tell Inuyasha to stop hitting you on the head," Kagome told him.

Shippo shook his head,"That won't work."

"Keh, stupid birds thinkin' they can get the fish," they heard grumbling coming from the trees.

Kagome smiled brightly,"Inuyasha!" she said.

"Are Miroku and Sango back with the wood?" he asked.

"You pervert!" the demon slayer shouted

"Sango, wait. I wash trying to get something off-" Miroku tried to say, but was knocked with hiraikotsu.

"Yeah right!" Sango fumed, walking past him.

Miroku fell onto the ground and the wood he carried was around everywhere.

"He never learns," Shippo said.

Fifteen minutes later, their food was all done and they began to eat. There was one fish left and both, Inuyasha and Shippo reached out to get it. They glared at each other, until Inuyasha took it for himself. Shippo gasped and he began to hit his shoulder,"Hey! No fair Inuyasha! I need food in my system you big jerk!" Inuyasha raised his arm and thumped him on the head.

Kagome saw a memory flash in her brain.

_"Hey no fair Inuyasha!" _

She saw her older self shouting like a mad girl, what could have fired her up so bad?

_Shippo was crying over his lost food that Inuyasha ate. They argued, then Inuyasha hit him on the head. Shippo began to cry and wail. _

Why did this seem so familiar to her. Then that's when she heard _it_. It was a word her older self said. It sounded more like a command.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome whispered, letting her memory sink in of what happened when he took the last of his food the first time.

The said hanyou plummeted to the ground face first. His eyes widened at the familiar word.

His only thought was-

_Damn it. The wench found_ out.

Kagome gapped at what just happened, _Did I do that?_

Shippo smiled he was waiting for this moment, _Finally. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter came out short and not so good, it's just a filler chapter. It's three in the morning and it's just something that I had to post. I think today I'll be able to post two more chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	15. If There Is A But There Is A Catch

**Author's Note: **As promised, I wrote another chapter. You know, I keep listening to Nightcore songs, it's awesome. Enjoy the chapter, t!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! It's so sad... and I don't own quote.

* * *

'_If there is a but, surely, you would be hearing an_ _and_.'

-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 15**

X

X

X

"Kagome," Inuyasha seethed as looked at the girl who, in return, had her hand over her mouth. Kagome's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe that happened. It was just only a simple word. For a dog nonetheless.

"Inuyasha. Gomen, I didn't know. I'm surprised, all I said was s-" Inuyasha covered her mouth.

_It looks painful if I say that word. Maybe I can ask for something in exchange. _She looked over at Shippo who had his arms crossed. "I won't say the word anymore," Kagome began to tell him. Inuyasha and the others looked at her incredulously. Miroku rubbed his cheek, he didn't feel the painful sting anymore and was starting to think that he was knocked out.

Sango arched a brow, _will she take off Inuyasha's rosary? Kagome doesn't know what will happen if she does. If she changes back and doesn't remember that she took it off..._Sango winced, things weren't going to look so good.

"Really," Inuyasha asked, his ears twitched various times to see if he heard her right. He did not expect her to say that. He eyed the young girl.

Shippo's jaw dropped and his emerald eyes seemed to look as if they would pop out of their sockets. He tried to say no to the young girl and what was she thinking. Nothing good would ever come out if Inuyasha didn't have the beads around his neck.

"But," Kagome said with a smile.

Miroku saw it coming, there was always a catch. Knowing Kagome, he never doubted that there wouldn't be a 'but'.

"You can't hit Shippo over the head anymore. Not matter how much he annoys you," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Fine," Inuyasha said stubbornly,"I ain't hitting the runt over the head." His eye twitched.

"_And_," Kagome continued. Inuyasha looked at her disbelievingly, _there is an and? _He thought. Kagome was staring at him, but not at _him_, but his _ears_. They twitched at every little thing. The wind that blew around them, the voices of villagers near by. The rustling of the leaves. Even the cracks noises of the fire.

Sango and Shippo leaned forward, wanting to know what will come next. Miroku smiled even more, he saw where her gaze was, surely their temperamental hanyou can not say no.

"I can rub your cute ears," Kagome said.

"Wha...what?!" Inuyasha choked out, his ears were deceiving him. "Why would I...Why..I...what makes you think I'll let you do that?" he growled.

Kagome pouted and her eyes watered, she covered her hands over her eyes. Sango gasped and stood up ready to hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered.

"Keh, the water works aren't going to work on me wench," Inuyasha told her. Kagome let her hands fall to her sides, her face was puffed up from her crying.

"Sit."

Not prepared and wasn't expecting to hear the command, the half demon fell face first to the ground. Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath. _Damn that little...little wench! __  
_

"Since you obviously want to hear the word..," Kagome trailed on, _I don't want to hurt Inuyasha, _she thought. Her eyes softened and worry took as she watched him brush of some pebbles off his clothing. "All I am saying is that if you don't want me to say it, then you should stop hitting Shippo-chan and I can rub your cute ears. I remembered rubbing them once," Kagome paused and tapped her chin.

"But you were sleeping on a tree and wouldn't wake up," she said out loud.

"Kagome-chan, you might be getting some of your memories. Kaede-sama said that you may or may not remember, but from what you are saying it sounds like the first time you met Inuyasha," Sango said looking at the young girl trying to pick up the pieces of her memories.

Kagome nodded, understanding by what the demon slayer meant.

The young girl turned back to face Inuyasha who had a scowl on his face.

When a heavy sigh came from the half demon, everyone knew who won the battle, and it wasn't him. Shippo was about to burst in happiness because of what he said next.

"Fine. But no squealing, pulling, screaming and it will not be every single day, got that?" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled brightly at him than never before and nodded. "Okay!"

"Now can we get to the village and kill the stupid demon already. We wasted enough time as it is," Inuyasha told the group, returning back into his hot headed and temperamental demeanor.

"May I say Inuyasha, that you have certainly got soft because of Kagome-sama," Miroku said, the group began to walk, only two hours until they reached the village. It was the wrong thing to say to a very stubborn and egotistical half dog demon. Inuyasha hit him on the head,"Shut up monk."

Miroku looked over to Kagome,"Maybe you can include me in your little deal with Inuyasha."

"Ain't gonna happen," Inuyasha told him, giving him another whack on the head. He then walked over to Kagome and crouched down. "Hop on, we will get there faster this way," he told her. Kagome tilted her head, but flashes of her older self ran through her mind when ever they would travel together. She climbed on with her bow on her shoulder as well as her quiver filled with arrows.

Kagome couldn't help but rub Inuyasha's ears as they twitched in front of her. She slowly, hesitated at first, but then gave them a small rub. Inuyasha knew she would try sooner or later, but it wasn't that bad. He liked it.

Sango smiled as she heard Kagome's musical laughter ring around them. Miroku sighed, he was upset that he couldn't get a part in the deal. Shippo was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

The demon slayer looked over at her half demon friend. _Maybe, just maybe, Kagome-chan can bring out a softer side of Inuyasha, _she noticed the small smile forming on Inuyasha's lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. It was short, I'm sorry. I think this was a cute chapter. What did you think? Review and thanks for reading, stay tune for the next chapter which will be coming very very soon!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	16. Afraid That I Can't Protect You

**Author's Note: **I told you the chapter will come out very soon. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and or follows, I appreciate them. Now let me let you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

_'I guess what scares me the most now is the thought I won't be able to protect you'_

- Julia Hoban, Willow.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

X

X

X

"This isn't fair."

"Just sit back and relax. They'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just because we are seemed to be little "kids" doesn't mean that we can't hear what they are saying. They are idiots."

"Mou, Shippo-chan, don't be so mean. The village head man just doesn't want us children to worry. What ever is troubling them, they happen to not say to the children. The last thing the villagers need is children being afraid," Kagome told the kitsune.

He puffed his chest in honor,"But I'm a fox demon and I won't be afraid of anything."

Kagome smiled at him, he should be proud of what he is. Sure he wasn't strong now, he was still afraid of anything bigger than him, but he always had that little spark of courage inside.

The group arrived earlier, after Inuyasha carried Kagome and the others rode on Kirara. The neko demon was still with Kagome and Shippo as they patiently waited for the others.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were talking to the head man of the village over what has been going on.

"Monk, can you please vanquish the demon when it returns after the sun sets? We beg you, we will give you food and shelter for the night," the head man got on his knees.

"Fear not, we will stop this demon. You said it appears after sun set," Miroku said. The head man nodded his head,"Yes. It has been destroying some of our huts and the crop fields near by. We have plenty of food, but we fear that if it isn't stopped soon, we will lose what we have. There have been several occasions were the demon would take those with spiritual powers, the young ones at that."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, thinking of one certain young girl. "We'll take care of this demon no problem," Inuyasha said, he crossed his arms. _I ain't letting any demon near_ Kagome.

"It's not like you Inuyasha to step up and volunteer to fight a demon," Miroku said, arching a brow in suspicion.

"Keh, if the demon has a jewel shard, I'll just have to cut it in puny pieces to find it. I can take care of it," Inuyasha said, turning his head away from them to look at something else.

Sango could see that he was thinking about Kagome's safety. The young girl wasn't even trained to be a priestess, like how other girls with spiritual powers were. She nodded,"We must look for it as soon as possible. For Kagome-chan's welfare, we can't let the demon come close to the village."

"She is right," a village woman said. Other villagers came around and agreed with her.

After their little chat, Sango and Miroku went to investigate a little farther, with the help of the village head man who knew what was going on. Inuyasha went to check up on Shippo and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what is the demon like? Why didn't they let us hear? When can we fight it?" Kagome asked him with an eager expression.

"Kagome you'll be staying with the villagers with Shippo. Let Miroku, Sango and I take care of the demon," he told her.

Her mouth opened to speak, but she closed it, starting to think why he wouldn't let her fight along with them.

"Aw, c'mon Inuyasha you jerk. I want to go fight with you guys. Let me go and let the villagers babysit Kagome," Shippo said.

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter," Kagome pouted as she petted Kirara.

Inuyasha shook his head, he was about to thump him on the head, but he remembered the deal he made with Kagome. No sits, as long he didn't hit him. _  
_

_No hit. No sit. No hit. No sit. _He repeated in his head, his eye twitched from annoyance of the young kit pleading him to let him go.

"Shippo, it's best to watch over Kagome-chan. We need a strong demon to look after her, can you do it?" Sango asked the young kitsune, she and Miroku arrived, hearing nothing than what they just heard from the village head man.

Shippo looked at the demon slayer, hearing her words and said,"Well if you say so," then puffing his chest in pride.

"Alright runt, make sure nothing happens to her. Got that?" Inuyasha said.

"R-Right, but what if the demon comes into the village and-" he was thumped on the head. Shippo didn't even wail, he felt that he deserved it for once.

"Make sure Kagome doesn't get hurt," Inuyasha repeated with his fist above the kitsune's head.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome shout out his name. _Here it comes, _Inuyasha thought, bracing himself for impact.

"I thought we made a deal?!" Kagome shouted angrily that he broke it.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome blinked several times and looked at him, then at the floor. She shuffled her feet nervously,"Nothing will happen because you will there to protect me."

Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small, very little visible smile form on his face.

"The sun is setting, you there," the same village man they spoke with earlier approached them. "You possess spiritual power. Come inside where it is safe and let your friends handle the situation with the demon. The young fox kit you spoke of is welcome to come," the head man said.

Shippo looked at all of them before sighing,"I'll go and make sure Kagome is safe. You can count on me!"

"Hurry now, we mustn't stay out so long or else the demon will find you child," the head man said taking Kagome's hand and walking her away from the others.

"Beat the demon Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted when she was out of their vision with Shippo walking beside her.

"What did the villagers say?" Inuyasha said, turning to the monk and demon slayer.

"Nothing than what we know," Miroku answered.

Then the trees that were near them toppled over and crashed onto the ground.

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and aimed it in the direction where it fell.

"I'm sensing strong aura's," Miroku said, his hand on his staff. Sango nodded in agreement,"So do I."

_Damn, I can't let anything happen to Kagome. I won't allow it. We have to turn her back to the way she was. __I'm afraid that I can't protect her. Hell, I don't give up that easily._

"Keh, I don't care how strong they are. They aren't setting a foot into the village."

xxxxxxx

"You three take care of the half breed and his friends. I'll get the girl. She's the one Naraku wants," one demon said to the demon's beside him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	17. You Don't Know What's Missing

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody, how's it going? Thank you so much for you amazing reviews, favorites and follows. We reached up to 200 reviews, and I couldn't thank you guys enough. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. You readers are the best! Today is my break from studying, fhew. I just posted a chapter for both In Another's Place, One Love Two Hearts Three Words and my prologue for The Other Worlds of Us. Enjoy reading the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! And I don't own quote either!

* * *

_'You won't know when it's missing until it's too late'_

- Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 17**

X

X

X

"Ne Shippo-chan. How long does it take for them to fight a demon?" Kagome asked. The young girl was sitting down with the head man's children around her looking at Kirara on her nap. The neko demon cutely mewed as the children stared at her in awe.

"About ten to twenty minutes at the most," Shippo said, looking out from a hole in the hut's door.

"Young fox demon, stay back, just incase if a demon comes in," the head said, holding his wife as she silently cried. She prayed that nothing would happen to her family.

"It doesn't look good," Shippo muttered. A figure fell down onto the hut's wooden roof and crashed inside.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome cried out, seeing the young kit barreling out to the ground outside.

Kirara turned into her bigger form and stood in front of the family and Kagome, as they were backed up into a corner of the hut.

"I can't use fox fire on the demon or my spinning top. What should I do. What should I do," Shippo said grabbing a fist full of hair in hindrance. He was starting to panic after he heard a scream come from inside what was left of the hut.

"I'm coming Kagome!" he cried out, running into the hut, but what he saw, it wasn't what he expected to see. He fell sideways, with a bead of sweat trailing down his auburn head.

"What the hell is going on over there," Inuyasha grumbled to himself, hearing the shouts and cries of the villagers. He had a gash on his arm for not paying attention to the fight he was fighting at the moment. _Damn, I need to get rid of these demons quick. _

"Miroku, I need you help!" he shouted, lunging tetsusaiga to the demon's stomach, but it dodged the attack. "I'm a little busy at the moment," he heard the monk shout. Each one of them were fighting a demon, unfortunately, Inuyasha got the biggest one of all three.

"Get ready to die half breed."

"Keh, it'll be you who's dying tonight. Every heard of the term that the bigger things fall faster?" Inuyasha scowled, lifting his tetsusaiga, before shouting out his wind scar to kill it on the spot.

His ears twitched to hear a familiar scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and ran to the direction of the village.

Inuyasha got to the hut he saw the head man and Shippo walk with Kagome into. He noticed the fox kit on the ground. "Shippo. Where is Kagome?" he questioned, getting him by the collar of his shirt.

"K-Kagome is scary when she's angry," Shippo stuttered and shook with nervousness.

"I know she is but-" he heard Sango call out for him.

"Kagome isn't in the-" Inuyasha was cut off to see a girl with a stick in her hands on top of a demon's shoulders while hitting it on the head with the stick.

"You can't be messing with innocent people. You big bully! What did your mother ever teach you? Do you even know how to treat a young lady?!" Kagome shouted. The demon was running around, it was half of Inuyasha's height. It was a lizard demon. The lizard demon had three bumps on the head, each from a hit of the stick by hers truly, Kagome.

_Where in the hell is this little wench getting all this goddamn sticks? _Inuyasha questioned in his mind before grabbing Kagome by the back of her shirt. The demon ran off out of the village and into the forest.

"Hey! Do you want me to kick you butt too-" Kagome looked up as she struggled and noticed it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, put me down," Kagome told him, kicking the air and demanding him.

"No, I thought I told you to stay inside," Inuyasha told her.

"I wanted to help out. I remember fighting along side you and I won't stop. I know it's dangerous but...I'm glad to be by your side," Kagome said, whispering the last part to him.

Miroku blinked several times and leaned to hear the conversation,"What did she say?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Sango said, pulling him away to the direction to help the head man's family out of their broken hut.

Inuyasha sighed,"Keh, what ever. I'll get the demon, you just stay put and help out Sango and Miroku. Don't you dare follow me."

Kagome nodded and followed the monk and demon slayer.

"Stupid girl. She's going to get herself killed," Inuyasha muttered. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder,"You care a lot for Kagome, even when she's a pup."

"Shaddup," Inuyasha growled, grabbing him by the head and throwing him off.

"Ouch! Watch and see! I'll tell Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"Shaddup runt, I'm trying to smell where the damn demon went," Inuyasha said, sniffing the ground.

"If Kagome saw you like this, she would think you are mainly a dog than a human," Shippo muttered.

"Don't make me thump you on the head continuously Shippo, cause I'll sure as hell do it!"

"Kagome will sit you!"

"Keh, she won't know if you-" Inuyasha stopped and saw a soul collector floating above him.

Shippo looked over and noticed the half demon froze, following his gaze, far off by a tree. There stood the undead priestess. He muttered an, 'Uh-Oh' under his breath.

"Maybe Shippo-chan went with Inuyasha, Kagome." Sango said, picking up a block of wood off a futon. "I'll be right back. Kirara, watch over Kagome," Sango said to her twin tailed feline companion.

"I'm sure Miroku is having a _great_ talk with the head man's oldest daughter," she said, anger in her voice filled at the last word. The demon slayer walked out of the hut.

"Yes, I guess you are right," Kagome whispered, patting. She looked over at the girl next to her. "Amaya-chan are you alright?" Kagome asked the youngest daughter of the head man, who was seven.

Amaya shook her head,"I don't know. Something is...calling me."

"Eh?" Kagome wondered. Kirara mewed and looked up at the young miko. Amaya went outside the door, she walked as if she was in a trance. "Amaya-chan?" Kagome called out her name. She quickly gathered her bow and arrow, leaving her yellow bag in the hut."Where are you going?" Kirara followed her out.

Amaya did not answer, she continued walking until she went into the dark forest. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, she turned her head over to the village. Her gaze switched to Kirara who was mewing to her. Kagome bowed down and petted her, "It'll only be for a minute."

"Okay, Kagome-chan, we are ba-" Sango said, walking into the hut to find it empty. The demon slayer heard mewing and followed it.

"Kirara, where is Kagome-chan?"

As for an answer, the twin tailed neko demon lifted her front paw and pointed to the dark forest. "I sense a strong foreboding aura coming from in there, why are we here again?" Miroku asked, walking up to her.

Sango's face turned serious,"Kagome-chan went in there, I think Amaya did as well."

"My daughter, oh no," the head man said walking up to them.

"What's in there?" Miroku asked.

"I've been told that's where the demon we spoke of earlier stays. Monk, demon slayer, will you please retrieve my daughter. I beg of you."

"So the demon's we fought earlier was the demon. Sango, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"He's with Kikyo," Shippo said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Sango sighed,"I guess, we should go get Kagome. Head's man, may you please inform the half demon we travel with that we have gone in search for our friend."

The man nodded,"Yes. We owe you for getting rid of those demons. You must hurry before the sun rises. When the point when the sunlight touches this dark forest, no one comes out for another hundred years. That's the legend we heard."

"Then we must hurry," Miroku said. Shippo gulped,"Are you sure it's true?"

"If it is then. We have to get Kagome. And fast."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. How was it? Good or bad? I'll be working on my other stories. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	18. You can be Scared You can be Brave

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody, it's Fallen, again coming up with another chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter; fanficwritter tee, Xx. rage .xXx. asha. xX, Inuyasha's Reincarnation15. Thank you to the followers and favorite-ers? Lol, thank you, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I don't own quote!

* * *

_'If you don't learn how to be scared, you'll never really learn how to be brave' _

- Simon Holt, The Devouring

* * *

**Chapter 18**

X

X

X

"Amaya-chan," Kagome whispered. She walked over the fallen tree branches, clutching her bow tightly to her as if it were a stuffed teddy bear. There was no response. "Amaya-chan," she whispered a little louder than the last. "Where are you?"

_I would go back to the village, _Kagome began to think, her lip trembled, _but I am completely lost. __I don't know where I am going. I hope I find- _the sound of branches breaking snapped her back to reality. She saw a figure walking by the trees. "Amaya-chan," she muttered under her breath. It was the village head's man's daughter, she knew she'll find her soon.

Kagome slowly followed her, it was creepy to see her walking like if she was dead. She knew she was in some kind of trance. _Could it be that there is a demon controlling her? _Kagome thought, hiding behind a nearby tree when Amaya stopped.

"Little girl, I know you are hiding behind that tree. Come out where I can see you. I mean you no harm," a older woman's voice said. Kagome peaked over and noticed a very pretty lady dressed in a black long flowing dress.

"Come here child," the woman said with a welcoming smile. Kagome bit her bottom lip, she was nervous. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to leave. Why couldn't she leave? She stepped out and began to walk to where the woman was. _No, move away. _She couldn't feel her feet. It was as if she was floating on a cloud, but then once she was standing right in front of the lady who called her to her, she came crashing down to Earth.

"What did you do to me?" Kagome said hoarsely, her throat was dry and her breath was ragged.

"Nothing child. Just rest," the woman told her. Kagome felt a cold hand touch her forehead, before she passed out.

xxxx

Inuyasha walked into the village, he could feel that the sun will be rising in an hour, he let out a sigh.

"You there!" he heard a man call out to him. His ears twitched and Inuyasha turned in the direction,"What is it?"

"Your friends have gone in search for the young child you travel with." Inuyasha's eyes widened,"What happened to her?"

"She was called by the demon, the one who takes the children. You must hurry, if the sun hits the forest, you won't see your friend unless she is dead." Inuyasha held him by his shirt,"Why is that old man?"

"People never come out of there because after the demon takes the souls of five children with spiritual power it will rest for another hundred years. And from what I know your friend is the fifth child." Inuyasha released him and began to run into the dark forest.

_Damn, after all of this. I just came back from speaking with Kikyo about Naraku having a piece of the jewel. Now when I come back I hear Kagome is taken by a demon. Dammit. I should have never left her alone with the villagers. _Inuyasha mentally cursed himself and ran faster.

xxxx

"Miroku, look at that is...is that Inuyasha?" Sango questioned seeing a red blur zip through the forest and then jump into the air.

"It is," Miroku said. "Kirara, go lower," Sango said. The neko demon roared and did what it was told.

"Damn, all I smell is nothing. I can't find Kagome's scent," Inuyasha muttered, leaping high into the air.

"Looking for Kagome," out of no where he heard, making him crash down and let out an 'ah'. Shippo squinted and said,"That's going to leave a mark."

The others landed where Inuyasha fell. "What the hell were you trying to do to me? Kill me with a damn heart attack?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I believe that we surprised you. Any sign of Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

"I'll take that as a no. Well then, we should continue in search for Kagome-sama," the monk said. Kirara roared louder and flew into the air with Inuyasha jumping tree to tree.

xxxx

Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open,"W-What happen?" she whispered.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" she heard a small voice ask her. "Amaya-chan. Where are we?" Kagome asked, sitting up to look at the girl. Amaya shook her head,"I do not know. We might be in some cave. How did we get here? Please don't tell me it was that demon I was told of by my father. Kagome-chan, I'm scared," Amaya trembled in fear.

"I know I'm scared too, but if you don't learn how to be scared. You won't know how to be brave either," Kagome told her. She looked around and noticed other children. "Are there any adults?" Kagome asked them.

"No, they were eaten by the demon. I'm scared that we might be next because I can see the demon coming," one child said, pointing to the entrance. Kagome gasped, it was true, she touched the ground beside her. Kagome looked down,"The bow Kaede gave me." _So the demon was not smart enough to take it away from me. _She noticed the arrows were in the hands of Amaya.

"Here Kagome-chan," Amaya gave them to her. Kagome smiled in thanks.

All the children went behind her and she was filled with courage and bravery to defeat the demon. She could sense it, _this demon has seven shards of the jewel! _

"Where are you my little children? Come out come out where ever you are," a mocking tone spoke, echoing throughout the cave walls.

"Listen, go back to where you guys were. I have a plan but if you are scared, it's okay. Everything will be alright," Kagome said. The children's heads nodded and slowly, silently, they walked to where they were. Amaya was shaking from her fear of demons.

"Kagome-chan I can't stop shaking," Amaya said. "It's okay," Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes.

The demon was now there, she can sense it. "Here is the fifth child with spiritual power. If I eat her now, I will extend my life span for another hundred years, like the last five hundred."

_If I don't learn how to be scared, _Kagome gulped, _I won't learn how to be brave. _She felt herself getting lifted.

"Yes the last child!" the demon roared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was kind of a filler chapter. I wrote the next chapter so I'll post it in a few. I hope you liked it. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	19. I Will Never Let You Fall

**Author's Note: **It was too bad I didn't get to post sooner. I've been caught up with some things. How is everyone's summer going? Awesome...good? I have school starting tomorrow. It's a shame, but good news is that I will have less classes, but more work...I don't really see how that's good news. On other news, I have other...news for you guys at the end. Enjoy reading the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own piece from the song!

* * *

_'I will never let you fall'_

- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Your Guardian Angel

* * *

**Chapter 19**

X

X

X

Kagome squinted, the demon was now holding her near it. Her hand gripped the arrow she had in hold. The shards were all on the demon's right arm. She could see them, clear as day.

"Living one more hundred years will be great," the demon said to itself.

"I don't think so," Kagome said, her eyes flared pink with a blaze of her own spiritual energy, channeling it through the arrow, she plunged into the demon's arm. "No!" it shrieked, the demon was a demoness, the shards fell to the ground. The demon was engulfed in Kagome's spiritual power that it disintegrated into ash piles.

"Wow Kagome-chan. You killed that demon with your spiritual powers," Amaya said awe struck. Kagome reached for the seven shards and they came together in a chunk. Kagome looked back at the girl, the cave began to shake.

"Uh, we have to get out of here," Kagome said weakly. "Are you okay? You look pale Kagome-chan," Amaya said, worried about her condition. The children that were with them were running out to the entrance of the cave.

"We have to leave, now," Kagome told her. They quickly followed the other and got out in time before the cave caved in.

"I'm glad everyone is okay," Kagome whispered, her knees suddenly felt weak. She was going face first to the ground, then a clad figure dove in, taking the fall for himself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding the young girl as he was sitting on the ground.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, running to Inuyasha who still held her.

"Is she alright?" Sango asked, running to them with Miroku near by.

"She's fine," Inuyasha answered her.

"Children, is anyone hurt?" Sango asked them, they gathered around her and shook their heads. "Can anyone explain what happened. Where is the demon?" Miroku questioned them.

Amaya spoke up first,"We were taken here, the demoness called us here, but Kagome wasn't affected by it's calling I think. Anyways, the demon wanted to eat her so that it can live for another hundred years. Kagome told us not to be afraid and when it was about to it her-"

"She hit the demon with an arrow!" One child shouted.

Another nodded,"Then her eyes turned pink, we saw it-"

"Then the demon was consumed with her spiritual power. It was like fireworks!"

"The demon was gone and those pieces fell out off it's shoulder and Kagome-chan touched it and-"

"They turned pink! After that-"

"The cave began to shake-"

"It fell after we got out, then Kagome-chan passed out," Amaya finished for the other children.

Miroku nodded and thanked them for telling the group the whole story. Shippo peered over Inuyasha's shoulder to looked at Kagome. "Is she really okay?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome's fine, but we need to get out of this damn forest. It reeks of youkai," Inuyasha told them.

Sango told the children to stay close to them. Miroku trailed behind them, with Shippo on his shoulder. Inuyasha carried Kagome and they walked their way back to the village.

"Thank you thank you thank you," the head's man bowed to Miroku and Sango. The villagers were reunited with their children, they alone cried in thanks for being with them once again.

"Mou...my head hurts," Kagome said, rubbing the top of her head in the process.

"Kagome-chan, maybe you should rest just until we get to Kaede's village," Sango said to her as they walked out of the village with supplies given by the villagers.

"I am just slowing you guys down,"Kagome told them.

"Keh, how about a piggyback ride so you won't pass out on me again," Inuyasha said. Kagome beamed and was carried by Inuyasha, like she always was. The rest of the journey was quiet. It could be cut by a knife, until Sango choose to break it.

"So um, is anyone hungry?" she asked. Miroku nodded,"I am my dear." She hit him upside the head and shook her head,"So are you guys hungry?"

Kagome nodded and was placed onto the ground, she yawned. With the energy she spent by destroying the demon earlier, it has made her very tired. "Kagome, here you go," Sango gave her a plate with food and the young girl ate it quickly and yawned once more.

"Oi, everyone ready. Then let's get back to the old hag now that we've got the shards," Inuyasha said, they were once on the move again, but Kagome was half asleep, walking the whole way. She was riding with Sango this time on Kirara. Minutes after they headed back to the village, Kagome was slipping off of Kirara, if it weren't for Inuyasha, she would've fell hard on the floor.

"Eh?" Kagome was startled, finding herself being carried by Inuyasha much like earlier.

"I got you, just go back to sleep," Inuyasha growled, he knew the others were watching him and they smiled.

"Mhm, I know you won't let me fall," Kagome nodded and her eyes closed, her breathing evened and Inuyasha knew she was asleep again.

"Inuyasha I must say that you are very soft and it warms my heart," Miroku said with a smile. Shippo shook his head, he knew the comment was going to upset the half demon.

"If I weren't holding Kagome, I would have hit you on the head many times monk. So keep quiet," Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku chuckled and turned his attention to Sango.

_Damn monk. _Inuyasha thought, he continued on jogging his way to Kaede's village with them. He took out the jewel piece he had in his haori, it was at least three fourths of the jewel. The only shards he had to get now was the from the mangy wolf. _After I get them, I know Naraku has the rest, he'll be waiting for the right moment to attack._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, well, this was my nineteenth chapter. I have about six more to go. I will be ending this story on the eighth, four days from today. That means it'll finish on it's third month anniversary, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. I hope you liked this one, sorry for it being short. I have school tomorrow.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	20. Visiting The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note: **Sniff...Only five more chapters left. Thank you to _Inuyasha's Reincarnation15 _and _earth princess terra_ for reviewing the last chapter. To _Osuwari13_ for favoriting. Even to _misteria247_ for favoriting and following. School is a pain, so if this chapter was short, sorry I have to go in very early in the morning.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own quote!

* * *

_'Visiting the big bad wolf' _

- Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 20**

X

X

X

"Inuyasha, Sango-chan told me of her brother Kohaku, how can he be alive when his life was sustained by a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked, she was sitting outside of Kaede's hut with Inuyasha. Shippo was on the ground drawing some pictures of how he thought Kagome would have killed the demon. The young kitsune looked up from his drawing and placed his crayons on the paper.

"Before the battle we had, before you turned into a child, Naraku needed Kohaku's jewel shard to have it completed. We knew that because we found him in the middle of the forest, without the shard that was on the back of his neck. But then Sesshoumaru came and revived him. So now, Kohaku went off to his village to fight any demons that go there. Once we fight Naraku again and turn you back to normal, Sango will go to her village with Miroku to check on him," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome nodded in understanding,"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"What are you going to do when they go to Sango's village? I thought we'd be going with them? Am I going to turn back to normal soon? Or will I stay a child?" Kagome asked him some more.

Inuyasha growled at the set of questions,"Keh, I'll be staying here. We aren't going because you'll have to go to your time so you can see your family."

"I thought you hated it when I go to my era," Kagome said, slightly confused. Shippo nodded inwardly at her words.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you would sit around the well and wait for Kagome to return," Shippo stated.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha bellowed at the kit who hid behind Kagome.

Kagome let out a laugh,"Ne Inuyasha, don't we need to get Kouga-kun's shards soon before?" she asked. Kagome remembered about Kouga, when Shippo was telling her about the people who possessed the shards. He told her more about Naraku, how he ruined everyone's life.

Inuyasha was not use to her calling Kouga, Kouga-kun after her freak out the last time they encountered the wolf. She hardly knew him before her memories of her knowing him came back, all thanks to the young kit. He shrugged,"I don't think so."

"But what if Naraku gets to him and takes the shards away from him? We need them," Kagome said. That caught Inuyasha's attention,"Fine. We'll go get the stupid shards if it makes you happy."

He kneeled down and Kagome climbed on, Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, and the three of them went off.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo went to retrieve the shards from Kouga," Kaede said to Miroku and Sango after she came back from helping a child with a cold by giving the child an herb to cure it.

"I see, we will wait for them here. It will take no longer than a half a day's travel, both there and back," Miroku said. He got up and went to the door.

"I hope I don't hear you scamming any villagers or groping any woman," Sango said with a harsh glare.

Miroku gave her an innocent look,"Sango my dear how can you think of me doing such a thing."

"Hmph, I don't think, I know you do it," Sango told him. Miroku didn't say anything else other than go out of the hut and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha are we there yet?" Shippo asked, they have been traveling for hours. Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree in the forest, it stunk with the scent of wolves.

"Quiet, you are not letting me concentrate," Inuyasha growled at him. Shippo groaned in boredom. Kagome was in her own little world, she watched as they zipped through the forest, occasionally a group of birds would take off in the air whenever Inuyasha would jump from tree to tree.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked again.

Inuyasha growled,"We'll get there when we get there. Don't ask me again runt, or I will leave you here by yourself with the demons hiding in the forest waiting to sink their teeth in you as a snack." Kagome paled, she knew the demons had fangs, but what Inuyasha just said, scared the life out of her.

Shippo now knew it was best not to bother the half demon anymore. It was getting quiet, once they reached the place where the wolf's den was, Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground. Shippo shook, he didn't like it, he started to wonder why he came in the first place.

Kagome began to hum then sing, but not to loudly so that the others could hear. Her head went side to side,"On the way...on the way...on the way," she smiled, it was a song she heard once from a movie. It always filled her with adventurous joy. Then she stopped singing when she sensed two shards coming their way. She choose to hid behind Inuyasha, sure she knew Kouga was no threat to them but she didn't feel comfortable being near the guy. Inuyasha knew that Kouga was about to appear, right on cue, a tornado of wind came in front of them.

"Dog turd why are you here?" Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"Keh, it's not like I wanted to come here mangy wolf. We need those shards and you better hand em over," Inuyasha said, reaching for the hilt of tetsusaiga.

"I don't think so mutt. The last time I gave you the shards, I didn't trust you with them. Why don't you let me kill Naraku and get it over with," Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled,"Those shards make you weak wolf, now hand em' over," Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and it transformed from a rusty old sword into a fang. Shippo gasped and muttered an,' oh no'. Kagome sighed, she walked around Inuyasha and stood in between him and Kouga. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Kagome noticed Inuyasha open his mouth but she beat him to it.

"Don't tell me to move or I will say 'it'," she told him. Kagome then turned toward Kouga,"Kouga-kun, can you please give us your shards. We really need them," she said.

Kouga looked at her then at Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at him. "If I give it to you, you might as well turn around Kagome," Kouga said.

Kagome winced, she knew what he meant, she turned around. She placed the palms of her hands over her ears. Kouga used his claws to dig out the shards that were in his legs. He wiped them clean and threw them to Inuyasha.

"Here ya go. I'll come and visit one day. See you then," Kouga turned around and left.

"Coward," Inuyasha muttered. Shippo agreed with him for once. "Inuyasha, can I get the shards?" Kagome asked him as she walked to him.

"Keh," he answered and didn't give her the two shards he had in his hands.

Kagome tapped her chin,"If you don't I'll say it," she said in a singing voice.

Inuyasha quickly gave them to her and she let out a laugh.

"You are so gullible," she giggled, then walking off the way they came. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are easily deceived," Kagome answered. Shippo scratched his head.

Inuyasha's ears twitched,"So you weren't going to sit me?"

Kagome looked up,"No. It looks like it hurts. But it hurts me to say it, because it causes you pain. I don't want you to be in pain for something as dumb and little when I asked you to give me the shards. But I will say 'it' if you fight one of our friends." Inuyasha growled,"Kouga ain't my friend."

The young girl smiled,"I know."

The trio set off back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and Shippo as Shippo began to tell her stories again. His ears picked up rustling behind the trees, but then it disappeared when he turned around to look at the spot. He eyed it, but then his attention went back to Kagome who called him.

A pair of gold eyes watched them, _soon, very soon. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry this chapter was so short. I have school tomorrow morning and let me see if I can do another chapter today. I can't promise you anything because if I'm caught writing, I won't be able to post another chapter in a month. Well, tell me how this chapter was. Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	21. Just A Ordinary Day

**Author's Note: **Well, I am back. Unfortunately, I couldn't post another chapter yesterday. I just came home from school...so...tired. I decided to put my tiredness away and post another chapter for this story. I will be working more on my other two stories, In Another's Place and One Love Two Hearts Three Words. No, I did not forget about Dead Inside But Still Alive, so enjoy this chapter! Then go on ahead to read the next one!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own first line of song by Vanessa Carlton! There! Do I have to spell it for you people in suits and with papers?!

* * *

'_Just a day. Just an ordinary day'_

- Vanessa Carlton, Ordinary Day.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

X

X

X

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo came across the entrance to see Miroku running away from Sango who was waving her hiraikotsu high in the air. It would come crashing down to hit nothing but ground.

"I didn't mean to!" they heard Miroku shout.

"I am not stupid you lecher!" Sango screamed. Miroku noticed the trio and stopped, which wasn't a good idea.

"Hey you came back welcome back-" the monk fell to the ground, hit by the harsh tip of hiraikotsu.

Shippo squinted at Miroku, muttering the word,"Idiot."

"That's going to make him even more stupid than he already was, if you keep hitting him on the head," Inuyasha said. Sango gave him a glare and walked off with Kirara following behind her.

"She's really mad. I wonder what Miroku-sama did this time to get her riled up like that," Kagome mumbled, watching the angered taijiya leave.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said, as they walked over to Kaede's hut. "Hey old hag, any news about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.

The elder miko sighed and shook her head,"No. I have not heard of Naraku's whereabouts. Neither have the villagers who have traveled from afar."

Inuyasha nodded, he walked out and jumped onto the roof to lay there for sometime, to think. Kagome heard the thump over her head, she thought it'll collapse of them, but Kaede told her not to worry.

Shippo continued on coloring his drawings. Kagome went over to see, but the young kit hid them from her. "Mou, Shippo-chan," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's a surprise Kagome, you can't see it yet," Shippo told her. Kagome nodded and backed away from him, she looked out to the village, children passed by and they waved at her. She waved back at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Kagome, would ye mind go with Shippo to the meadow to get me an herb?" Kaede asked them. Kagome turned around and nodded happily. Kaede described the herb, it was used for a medicine. Kagome lifted her bow and quiver of arrows and placed then on her shoulder, then she took Shippo's arm and dragged him out.

Shippo appeared to be flying as he was yanked by Kagome.

"Oi, old hag, where did the runt and Kagome go?" Inuyasha said, he dozed off for a couple of minutes. It wasn't natural, but he hasn't gotten so much sleep lately. Kaede looked up from her work to the half demon,"She and Shippo went to get me a herb from the meadow. From your facial expression, you do not have to worry. She is armed and has Shippo with her. No demons will go straight on to attack her, unless they were stupid."

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. "Keh, the wench can not protect her self."

"Tis not what I heard from Shippo. Kagome could produce a barrier around her for her own protection when she is in danger. I believe that her powers might as well surpass my dear sister and that of Midoriko-sama,"Kaede explained.

"Keh," Inuyasha looked out through the window and saw the young girl they were speaking of running with Shippo. The village children went to them and began to talk with them for a few minutes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was laughing at one of the jokes that one of the kids said, she looked up and gave him a bright smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, it was short. I am sorry, my brain has been going haywire because of school. I go in very early in the morning, I am tired, but that will not stop me from writing. Well, go on and read the next chapter!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	22. Enjoy The Little Things

**Author's Note: **Like I said, sorry it was short, but today there will be only three chapters that are short. Which was the last one, this one and the next. Chapter 24 will be posted today and the last chapter will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own the quote!

* * *

_'Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were big things' _

- Robert Brault

* * *

**Chapter 22**

X

X

X

"Here Kaede-sama, we got the herb like you asked us to," Kagome said, handing the elder miko the herb she requested. She walked into the hut alone, Shippo was speaking with the children still.

"Thank you Kagome," Kaede said with a smile of gratitude and turned around to continue her work.

Kagome smiled back and ran outside, but was stopped by Inuyasha. "Where do you think you are going? This ain't a time where you can run around," Inuyasha told her.

"Mou, it's okay. I wanted to go see something I found on the Goshinboku," she said to him.

"What did you find?" Sango asked. Kagome looked over to the demon slayer, but when she was about to answer her question, she was groped by Miroku for not paying attention.

Kagome giggled as she watched for the second time that day that Sango chased down Miroku, trying to "kill" him with her hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha, come I want to show you what I found," Kagome pulled him to the door and smiled cheerfully.

The half demon was slightly blushing because of all the looks he got from people, his friends included, thinking how cute he was letting her take him to the sacred tree. Shippo was laughing his head off and Inuyasha had to prevent himself from thumping him to the ground.

Kagome let go of his arm and ran ahead, she stopped at the Goshinboku and she started to climb it. "O-Oi! What the heck are you-" Inuyasha shouted, hoping that she won't slip and fall.

"Shh," she said, as she stopped on a branch. Kagome continued to go up until she was hidden behind the leaves of the branches of the tree. Inuyasha growled and he jumped swiftly to where she was.

"Look, there are bird eggs," she whispered to him. Kagome was gazing at a bird's nest, three eggs were inside and she stared at them in awe.

Inuyasha cocked his head, wondering what was so interesting, he always saw birds everywhere. "Don't be such a party pooper, enjoy the little things Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, switching her gaze from her friend to the nest.

"Keh, I don't see anything interesting about it," Inuyasha said.

"Then you won't see anything for what they are, things are not what they seem from afar. But up close, they are totally different," Kagome told him. She gasped and she noticed Inuyasha reach for his sword.

"They are hatching," Kagome squealed and she covered her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face, she looked like a child getting a present on Christmas.

Three baby birds broke open their eggs and began to call for their mother. Inuyasha quickly picked up the young miko and jumped out of the tree and landed softly on the ground.

"Weren't they cute!" Kagome jumped up in joy.

"Sure," Inuyasha told her. She looked up at him and noticed something on his head. She watched his ears twitch in annoyance. "There's a butterfly on your head Inuyasha," Kagome laughed and she watched him look up at himself, but up at the sky.

"It's a blue butterfly," Kagome said, as he crouched down to her level so she can take it off his head. The flapping of it's wings bothered his ears. Once the blue butterfly was on the young girl's finger she giggled uncontrollably.

Shippo was smiling slyly and snapped a photo, it was one of those cameras with the self print pictures. He managed how to work it when he asked Kagome what it was one day. But like all happy moments, they always end.

Shippo felt a chill go through his body, his tail shook furiously. Inuyasha's nose caught a scent. He growled and told Kagome to go to the village as fast as she could to get the others. She didn't understand why, but by the look on his face it couldn't be good.

Kagome ran and told the others, while Inuyasha followed the scent, he growled even more. He dashed and confronted,"Kagura."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, this chapter, the last and the next will be short. The second to last chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading, I'm writing the next chapter which will be up in a bit.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	23. A Ghastly Trap

**Author's Note: **I told you I was updating again. I hope you liked the other chapters. I will be posting chapter 24 right after I'm done with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own quotes used in this story either!

* * *

_'The trap had a ghastly perfection' _

- Stephen King, The Gunslinger

* * *

**Chapter 23**

X

X

X

"Hurry! Inuyasha ran into the forest!" Kagome said to Miroku and Sango who were going on Kirara's back.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, everything will be alright," Miroku said to her.

Kagome gave him a look,"It's not a good thing to say when someone is worried." Miroku scratched his head in confusion. Kagome made an "ack" sound and shook her head,"Go to Inu-chan please."

Sango nodded and she and Miroku took off into the air. On the way to the half demon, the monk couldn't seem to get off that grin when Kagome called Inuyasha, Inu-chan.

"HEY! What about me!" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down to call them back.

"Take care of Kagome!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

The kit stood there as the young miko poked him on the shoulder, calling his name over and over again. Then Shippo finally burst, he was flailing his hands on the ground shouting,"Since when did I become the babysitter?!"

Kagome sweat-dropped and laughed nervously at his outburst.

"Shippo, calm ye-self and tell me if you sense anything coming our way. It may be a distraction, but we need to stay focus if any demons come to the village," Kaede said, stepping out of her hut with her own bow and arrows strapped on her back, inside the quiver.

"Lady Kaede, what shall we do?" the village men gathered around her.

"Don't ye worry, stay with your families, let the monk, demon slayer and Inuyasha take care of the demon that they will be fighting," Kaede said to them and walked over to Kagome.

"It's best that you stay inside with me Kagome. If anything happened, a certain half demon wouldn't let me live another day. Not matter how I old I will get," the older miko informed her.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms, marching to the hut,"Inuyasha never lets me have fun." Shippo covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but he couldn't help it, so he bursted into laughter.

"It's not funny," Kagome told him. "Sorry, Kagome. But it is. It's funny to see you act this way," the kit said to her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her. "Kagome, you aren't safe here," his voice was raspy, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Inu-" Before Shippo could say anything, the half demon took Kagome in his arms and jumped off. "Yasha," the kit finished.

"Kaede, was it just me or was Inuyasha acting weird?" Shippo asked, he didn't like this at all.

"Ay. I saw it as well. Something isn't right here," Kaede said.

xxxx

"Kagura, it's about time you should your face," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword.

The wind sorceress smacked her fan on the palm of her left hand, her red eyes narrowed at the silver haired half demon that stood there with his friends. She noticed two were missing. Everything was going according to plan.

"Big talk I hear. Where is your priestess or should I say tiny wench?" Kagura asked.

Miroku raised his staff. "Miroku, I do not like where this is going. I feel something bad is going to happen," Sango whispered to him.

"Our friends will be fine. Our many priority is Kagura, we can not let her escape," Miroku told her.

Kagura laughed menacingly,"You humans always look to the bright side of things. But nothing will ever be a great ending. People die everyday, some don't know what will hit them. The young priestess you travel with could be dead already."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flickered red to gold to red and then gold again. "You'll regret saying that bitch," Inuyasha said, with his anger, it channeled through his tetsusaiga, for his need to protect his friends, especially Kagome.

Kagura noticed and quickly plucked a feather out from her ponytail and enlarged it into a feathery ride, she mounted on top and smiled at them. "Today isn't a good day to fight. But, I'll give you my condolences."

She hurriedly left before Inuyasha unleashed his adamant barrage attack on her. "Damn," he cursed out. Then he smelt a different scent, two in fact. It was Naraku's scent and Kagome's. "It was to set us up," he roared, then dashed to the smell's direction.

"Inuyasha?" he bumped into Shippo who was accidentally stepped on. "Shippo where is Kagome?" he grabbed him by his tail.

"What? She was with you!" the kit shouted.

xxxx

"Inuyasha? Why did you take me to the well?" Kagome asked when she was placed down.

The half demon she was standing in front of looked at her. She was scared, frightened by the look of his face. "You're not Inuyasha," she whispered, then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, tell me, what did you think? I know it was short blah blah blah, but there's another chapter coming your way. Stay tuned, don't forget to review and thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	24. Goodbye To You

**Author's Note: **Well, only one chapter left. *Sniff* I'll miss this story. This chapter will be short as well. The next chapter, not so much.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do NOT own Song part, all rights go to it's owner, I don't own Pokemon either!

* * *

_'Goodbye to you...We'll hold on to the memories...of the good times...'_

-Cori Yarkin, _Together We'll Make A Promise_, Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

X

X

X

Inuyasha jumped into the trees. He took a deep breath in, he was closing in. "Damn it all," he muttered.

He appeared in the field where the well was. "What the-" he was stopped short when he notice a red clad figure standing in the clearing. Inuyasha smelled Naraku's scent, it wasn't him, but it was him. His eyes widened in realization, Naraku used his shape shifting technique.

"Bastard I can smell it's you Naraku. Where the hell is Kagome," Inuyasha seethed.

Naraku shape shifted into his own demon self and grinned,"Such a hurry to find the little girl. It's a shame she didn't find out sooner Inuyasha." With that he disappeared. "Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration.

He brought tetsusaiga down, the point of the sword collided onto the ground and it was left there. Inuyasha breathed in heavily.

"Kagome," he said, hoping that he can hear her voice being carried out into the wind, and it was.

"I-Inuyasha," the said half demon heard her call out to him. It was raspy, as if it were..."No," Inuyasha muttered, he quickly took tetsusaiga and transformed it back to it's rusty self.

He crouched down and picked up Kagome, her face was slightly covered by her hair. Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes were watery.

"I'm sleepy," she whispered. "No. Do not go to sleep Kagome," he hissed at her, mad at himself. "I think I have a belly ache," she whispered.

There was a hole in her stomach, the size of his own fist. Inuyasha was getting angrier, wanting to go directly to Naraku and kill the bastard slowly for hurting her. Especially taking his form. Naraku did it to him and Kikyo fifty years ago, to make them hate each other. This time, he absentmindedly held Kagome closer to him, this time...he went to far.

"You'll be alright you hear me. Nothing is going to happen, I'll go get Kaede and-"

"Don't leave me. I'm scared," Kagome said, her eyes were closing.

"Kagome don't you dare close your eyes. Stay with me. After this you can sit me as many times as you want. But don't you die on me," Inuyasha told her, his sight blurred.

She smiled up at him,"I can't promise you anything."

"I failed at protecting you Kagome," he whispered to her.

He can hear the others running to him. Sango covered her mouth, finding her friend dying in the arms of Inuyasha. Miroku comforted her, Shippo looked down, he remembered Inuyasha telling him that men did not shed tears.

Kagome let out a soft snort,"Inuyasha no baka (Inuyasha you idiot). You've saved me countless times. Protected me. I'm happy for that. Just...," she groaned and tried to breath in slowly.

"Just promise me that you will never blame yourself for what happened. Don't think that if you go here minutes earlier that you could've stopped it," Kagome said. Inuyasha let on hand go to the ground, then his nails clawed at it, fisting a pile of dirt in his hand.

"I promise Kagome," he reassured her. Kagome weakly smiled at him once more.

"Sayanora...Inuyasha...aete yokatta yo. (I'm happy to have met you)," Kagome said.

His ears twitched, he was finding it so hard. His vision blurred even more. Then tears rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't one to cry, he would hold in his emotions and build a tough exterior, but the one that shattered that exterior was no other than the young girl in his arms. The one who just took in her last breath, dying before his eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered, she was gone. There was nothing that he could do about it. A shimmer of pink caught his eyes. In her hands, there lied the Shikon no Tama, completed.

"Inuyasha," he heard Miroku say to him.

The half demon ignored the call and took the jewel saying the words,"Shikon no Tama, I have a wish."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not bad, kinda sad. How did it go? I'll be posting the last chapter. I feel so sad. Thank you for reading.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	25. Did I ever tell you

**Author's Note: **Here it is. The _LAST_ chapter of this story, three chapters in a row, wow. Enjoy this last chapter. If you liked this story, check out my others.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do NOT own part of song, all rights go to owner.

* * *

_'Did I ever tell you' _

- Nick Lachey, Did I ever tell you

* * *

**Chapter 25**

X

X

X

"Inuyasha, get up. I thought you wanted to look for the jewel shards," he woke up with a start. His golden eyes snapped open and looked around. He was lying on a branch of the Goshinboku.

"Hey, are you okay Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" a young woman asked. His gaze switched to look at the girl before him. She wore the green and white sailor fuku. Her big blue eyes looked into his golden ones with concern. Her hair was long and wavy, mid way up to her back.

"Ka-Kagome, is that really you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo exchanged looks, they were confused at the way he acted.

"Of course it's me you baka. Who else would it be?" Kagome said, arching a brow and looking at him with questioning.

Inuyasha stared at her, making her blush as he continued. She was normal once again, her fifteen year old self normal. The wish worked, but at the cost of something else. Couldn't the others remember?

Maybe it was because he was the one to make the wish and remember what happened. Inuyasha gapped at the teenaged girl who crossed her arms. Then she gave him a look of sheer confusion like the others had.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked him. Inuyasha jumped off the branch he was on and landed in front of her. She let out a shriek and took a tiny step back.

He didn't answer her, but all he did was wrap his arm around her waist and jump back onto the branch he was on minutes prior.

Miroku and Sango left to give them some space, Shippo wanted to know what was going on, but left with the monk and demon slayer.

Kagome sat next to him, she played with her fingers and looked at him,"Is everything alright? You look like...like someone died. You aren't sick are you?" she asked.

"Keh, my body is much stronger and built differently than yours. I don't get sick as easily as you humans do," he stubbornly said.

Kagome furrowed her brows,"I know that. I was just asking if you were-"

He pulled her into his arms. As if he was protecting her from the world around them.

"Inuyasha," she said, something was troubling him. "What's wrong, you're acting strange," Kagome said to him.

"I'm not wench," Inuyasha answered her, unwrapping his arms around her and moved away from her.

"Yes you are and don't you-" Kagome was cut off by him again. She was getting angry that he was doing that.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered.

"What is it?" she asked, letting the anger die out.

"I never told you did I?" he questioned her.

Kagome was dumbfounded,"Tell me what?" she tilted her head and looked at him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her, into her eyes,"Did I ever tell you that I was happy to have met you." Kagome blushed slightly, he wasn't that open. She smiled at what he just said.

"I am happy that I met you too Inuyasha," Kagome said to him. Inuyasha smiled a little and then let them go back down.

"We should go find those jewel shards soon, we never know when Naraku will strike," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

That's right, they were fighting with Naraku and he used his adamant barrage to smash him to pieces, but like always Naraku escaped. He growled at how cowardly he was for not trying to fight them.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his haori, but he felt a curve edge of a paper. Kagome was walking over to the others and began to talk to Sango. Miroku, as perverted as he was try to grope her. It always ended with him getting hit on the head with hiraikotsu.

He looked at the paper, it was a photo. His eyes widened, it was him and the young Kagome, it happened but it did not happen at all. Inuyasha remembered the wish, to go back to the day when she was turned to a child, but it changed how that day was. Except that the others didn't know what happened except him.

Inuyasha smiled,"For now on, I'll be enjoying the little things. Just like the little wench said." With that, he walked over to the group. "C'mon guys. We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought this chapter was good. What did you guys think? Sadly it is over, yes, but I want to thank the reviewers, favorites, and followers who stayed with me with this story. Thank you soooo much! You guys are the best! If you liked this story, check out my other stories. Thank you for sticking with me!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
